Peoples choice 4:End to all things
by Legend95
Summary: As Kirk Daniel's plan is in action, Lightning has a choice to make to save someone he loved, Hud and Jessica face marriage and relationship bumps after a baby, And Jackson accepts that his cancer is killing him and becomes the husband Cruz needs.. Logans fate hangs in unsure hands, will they save racing? chapter 9 needs reviews!
1. Who is Kirk Daniels

Hudson watched Logan pass a few drivers. "Doing good kid." Hud coached. Jackson wasn't here. He was back in Texas with Jessica and the baby. They should be coming home this week. They were both doing well and out if the units. Lightning walled up and asked "Hows he doing?" Hudson glanced at it his father and answered "He's in 12th. I can get him to 8th easy. Without Jenifer around, things are doing well." Lightning nodded amd watched the race for a moment. Logan won 10th last week.

Kirk was watching from above in his box. He hated seeing the kid thrive. Only because of what it meant for his son. He glared at Logan and Savirtaran. Feeling such a hatred. One of Kirk's bodyguards walked up and spoke "Sir, your wife is here." Kirk turned and glanced at the young beautiful woman. Brown hair and green eyes with a small figure. She looked nervous though. Kirk smiled and asked "What is it dear?" His wife walked up and handed him a notebook. His notebook and asked "What is this?.. There's scribbles and places and something about traveling and how you've drugged yourself and hid away?" She sounded scared. Kirk sighed and shrugged it off trying to get her blow it off he replied "Oh its nothing. Don't worry about it. Its all just scribbles from our son. He's always had such imagination."

His wife reached in her pocket and unfolded an old newspaper and slapped it on the table. She was crying by now. Kirk glanced at the paper and sighed.

 _Student dies in fire after car explodes!_

but the date wat set for 3 years from now.

Kirk stared at his wife and mumbled "So.. Now you know why I'm here.." And the woman became afraid of the man she now figured out wasn't her husband. "Is this why you have all these body guards?.. And are obsessed with these cars?.." And now Kirk himself became a bit nervous as he just messed up with time. "Take my wife back home. Make sure she doesnt go anywhere." Kirk ordered a man. The mam grabbed his wife's arm roughly and forced her to leave as she yelled for him to let her go. Kirk sighed as the door shut and mumbled "We got to hurry and crush that kid.."

Logan was doing well. Keeping with the robo cars. in 9th at the moment. Hudson coached him "Doing great. Keep it up." Logan pushed on. Passing another! "Great! There we go! See, told you I'd get him in 8th." Hudson said with a smile to his father. Lightning glared a bit and scolded "Don't get cocky.." Hudson rolled his eyes and watched Logan closely.

 _25 laps to go.._

"Alright. You look a little to comfortable in 5th there. Let's try to move it on up." Hudson said with a smile. Logan smiled to and pushed on the gas. Shifting the car. Ligan passed into 4th, 3rd. Getting excited! He hadn't been this high up in the races yet! "Come on.. You got this kid.." Hud said to Logan softly. Hudson and Lightning watched anxiously as he came into the final lap. "Come on Logan! Lets move up! take first!" Hud coached! Even the crowd of fans were on there toes! Would an actual racer win over robo car for the first time!

Kirk watched with a horrid dead glare as he yelled "No!" And hit the pitcher of wine on a table down over the ground! He walked to his control board and quickly re-programmed the first robo car in 1st position. He had to stop the kid.

Hudson and Lightning watched as Logan gained 2nd. But it was too easy. A robo car fell back two positions and behind Logan. Lightning tapped Hud ans asked "Don't you think that was a little to?.. Suspicious?" Hudson raised a brow and covered the microphone with his hand answering "Dont jinx it?.. Logan can win this one?" Lightning sighed and kept silent. Watching the race. The guys watched as Logan and the two robo cars drove around one of the final turns. "You got it! Come on Logan!" Hudson cheered. Logan was feeling extremely confindent and the crowd was in awe of him!

Logan smiled as he tailed first place! "I can do this!.. i can do this!" He said with excitement but suddenly he found himself turning side ways, Facing the wall.and crowd! He tried to turn with it when Hudson yelled "No!" But Logan was already facing the other cars! the flaps went up and the back of the car lifted! Hudson tossed the head set down and watched helpless as Logans car flew up and flipped onto its top, upside down and scraping the track! The robo cars programmed to drive around it! As it slowly came to a stop two emergancy trucks drove out fast. Hudson began to stomp off and kicked a tire! Lightning watched Logan for a moment being pulled out but rushed after his son.

"Hudson wait!" Lightning caught up to his son and grabbed his shoulder sstopping him. Hudson shoved his father's hand back and yelled "Thats it!? The kid blew it!?.. Savirtaran is finished!" And he continued to stomp off. Lightning sighed and turned aroujd to something very unexpected as press and camera flashes and micr2were shoved at him!

"Mr McQueen! What is to come of Savirtaran after this!?" "Mr McQueen, Will you be getting a more mature driver to race after the continued losses?" the flashes blinded him as the questions continued to flood! The. Logan made his way through. He had tears in his eyes. Passing Lightning, Lightning chased after the kid and asked "You okay!? You should he getting checked out?" Logan stopped and snapped "I'm fine!.. I'm sorry!.. I let everyone down.. I'm just glad Jackson wasn't here to see that!?.." His eyes wkth tears. Lightning realized how close Logan had grown to Jackson. The kid needed him.

Lightning sighed and tried to cheer him up "We'll do better next week." Logan stared. Unsure if ge even wanted to race again. The crash really scared him! Lightning followed Logan to the trailer and inside. Logan explained "I can't do this Mr McQueen.. I'm just nit ready for all of this!?.." He sat down. Lightning frowned. He knew the kid was just shook up right now. "Maybe you guys got the wrong driver.." Logan muttered. Lightning sighed and glanced out the window when his eyed widened. A smile came to his face as he replied "I think you're wrong." Logan raised a brow. Lightning motioned for Logan to come over. Logan slowly walked over and Lightning pushed open the door with a smile.

Logan's jaw dropped at what he saw. "I think we made the right choice with you." Logan slowly smiled as probably a good 30 or so fans with signs up, _Logan, Team Logan, Bring back racing!,_ Cheering for him. And a spark lit up inside of Logan!..

Jackson and Cruz sat holding their grandson. Owen.. Little Owen Storm.. Cruz was feeding him a bottle as Jackson sat next to them. His arm around Cruz. "I miss this.." Cruz said with a warm smile. Gazing at Owen. Jackson couldn't help smiling and agreed saying "He is kinda cute." Cruz glared a cute smiling glare at her husband. Jackson brushed his hand over his eyes and head. Hair out with it. He sighed. Cruz frowned and tried to joke "I think you'll be sexier than ever without all the hair." Jackson rolled his eyes and thought a moment. The cancer wasn't just taking away his strength and his body.. His energy.. It took from moments like this. Moments that were meant to be happy moments. "I'll be right back.." He mumbled as he stood up and went inside the small bathroom. Cruz sighed but cooed over Owen. Owen was a good distraction for now. From everything going on with Jackson.

Jackson stared at himself in the mirror. He was getting older..sicker.. weaker.. He couldn't keep this up.. And pretending he wasn't as bad wasnt working anymore. He knew he wouldn't make it through this. He brushed out more hair and sighed. He was gonna have to accept this. Jackson steppes out and saw Cruz handing Owen to Jessica. He walked over and complimented "He's perfect Jessica.." Jessica smiled and replied "I know.." "Hudson must be proud." Cruz added. Jessica juat smiled. She didn't want to be with hin anymore. So she dlowly frowned and admitted "Yeah?.. I.. I don't think I want to be with Hudson?.." Cruz and Jackson's eyes both widened. Before Jessica could say anything else, Jackson bragn scolding

"What is wrong with you? That kid has forgiven you and chose you and loved you? You barely are even held by thread and now YOU!? You don't want to be with him!? Out of all the pathetic men you have dated he is the only one that had enough of anything to mean something!" Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand and shook her head. But Jackson was done with Jessica's crap as he continued "No!? I'm tired of this Jessica. I love you but I'm sick of this. The one thing you can give me is knowing you are finally taken care of and with someone I know is going to take care of you when I'm gone!" It got quiet as Owen began to coo and whimper. Jessica's eyes even teared up. Jackson frowned and sighed and left the room. He was upset. He just wanted to know Jessica would be okay without him. And if she wasn't with Hudson she may continue to run off again.And Owen needed his mother.. And Hudson his wife...

Cruz came back to their hotel. She had some good news to share with Jackson. Jessica and Owen get to come home tomorrow. Or at least to the hotel until they got a flight back home. Cruz walked inside and shut the door calling "Babe? Hey I got good news!?.." She walked to the large space where the living room was set up. "Jess and the oh wow.." She froze mid sentence and stared at Jackson who was on the couch on his phone and.. Bald. Jackson glanced at Cruz and snarled "That was an interesting reaction." Cruz stared a moment and faked a smile as she replied "Yeah no?.. It looks good. It really does?." Jackson raised a brow and could tell she was unsure.

He set the phone down and joked "Do you feel a breeze? Its kinda cold in here?" Cruz smiled a bit at his humor as he continued by holding up his comb "Even though I'm bald now i just had to keep my comb. I just couldn't part with it." He smiled. Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh and sat down next to her husband and said "I like it. Really sexy. Really doing somethin for me." Jackson shook his head with a smile. "Least you're in a better mood?" She added. Jackson sighed and nodded. "What changed?" Cruz asked softly.

Jackson grabbed her hand and explained "I've just accepted this. Finally. I can't keep mentally fighting this cancer so?.. Just gonna go with it. Maybe another surgery wont be so bad.." Cruz kissed Jackson's cheek. Happy that he was just in a good mood. Jackson thought about something for a moment and said it out loud. Something he had been thinking abiut sense earlier. "I wanna quit the team." Cruz raised a brow and asked "The team?.. You mean with Logan and Savirtaran and everything?" Jackson paused before continuing "Yea. I wanna spend my time with you. With the family. Maybe help Jessica and her stupid choice change." He grumbled that last part. Cruz frowned a bit and asked "But?.. Will you be happy?"

Jackson held her hand tight answering "As long as I'm with you." Cruz smiled but somewhat felt bad. Jackson quitting racing all together? She had to say it "But?.. racing is who you are? What would you do or be without it?" Jackson smiled and answered softly "You're husband?" Cruz smiled. He seemed to really want this. So with a deep breath Cruz nodded and agreed with positive support. Jackson frowned at that and said "You don't have to be so positive. Its okay?.. You've been strong for me through so much.. You dont have to pretend you're fine for me this time." And that made Cruz tear up. Because she had been trying to for so long! "Come here.." Jackson said and he pulled her close. Cruz began to cry on his chest.

Finally letting her emotion and pain through. Letting herself be the weak one and Jackson.. Jackson the strong one...

Lightning was about to finally head to bed. When someone knocked on the hotel door. He walled over and opened it. "Kirk Daniels.." Lightning grumbled. Kirk faked a smile and spoke "I won't waste your time. I'd like to buy out Savirtaran." Lightning couldn't help letting out a chuckle "Why would I sell to you? I'm sorry excuse my humor. But I can not believe this is what it's coming to." Kirk glared and explained "It's more of a trade. You give me Savirtaran. All the rights to it. And I can offer you something in return." Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "There's nothing you have that I want Daniels. Thanks but no thanks." Kirk nodded and asked

"Alright. But i could offer you a chance to change the past. Give you something you missed." Lightning stared a bit confused as Kirk continued "I can offer a life for a car.." He handed Lightning a photo. Just a picture of Hudson, Lightning and.. Sally. "My adress is on the back of the picture. If you could have stopped her death? Would you?" Kirk left then. Leaving Lightning to stare at the photo...

Kirk walked into his garage. One of his employees asked "Do you think itll work?" Kirk smiled answering and explaining "With my wife seeing that I'm her husband from the future.. I have to send someone back into the past to change that. If I send McQueen back and he stops the death of his wife. It'll keep his family together and stop them from building savirtaran. which keeps them from building the school. Logan will never become the racer he was destined to be and my son never interested in the sport. No one has to die." His wife was tied up scared. Staring at her husbands sleeping body while her future huband smiled, so sure his plan would work.

 **Does Lightning meet with Kirk Daniel's to see what exactly Kirk is offering**

 **yes**

 **or...**

 **no.**


	2. Second chances

"Do you think he will actually show up?.." One of Kirk's employees asked. Kirk glanced at the time and answered "If he wants his wife back at all he will." Just then the door opened by one of the other employees followed by "Lightning McQueen." Kirk said with a smile. Lightning nervously walked to the man. Kirk continued "So glad you came. I'm sure you have alot if questions. But I'm afraid I dont have to much time." Lightning nodded but asked "How would you even go back and save my wife?.. I don't want any weird Frankenstein stuff?" Kirk chuckled and explained "No. I'm not even the present version of myself. I come from a future. And this." He showed Lightning his watch with 5 dials. "This is what can take you to the past or the future. or in my case back to my present time. And the best part is. If you travel to the past, when you come back.. You wont remember this ordeal. It'll be as if whatever changed was what happened to begin with."

Lightning was in disbelief and asked "You expect me to believe that a watch?.. Can take you through time?.." Kirk smiled asking "What do you have to lose?" Lightninf stared at the watch for a moment and asked "Let's say it works and i believe you?.. What is it you want again?.. Savirtaran?" Kirk nodded and explained "Yes.. But it's a bit more complicated. See, if you go back and then come back. You wont remeber me?.. And this little meeting could happen again so.. If you decide to go back in time?.. You're gonna have to sell you and your son's company in that time while you save your wife." Lightning honestly was confused and Kirk could tell.

So Kirk explained "Go back in time and save your wife. Steal your own company behind your own back. Find me.. And sell it to me. I'll be at thay cone motel in that town. Now I wont know you.. Not like I do now. So?.. Have we got a deal?" Lightning thought a moment and asked "If I change this one thing in my life? Is it going to effect everyone else?.." Kirk stared a moment before answering. "I cant promise you anything." Lightning nodded and stared at the watch again. "So?.." Kirk asked almost teasing. Then lowered his brows and answered "How do I save her?" Kirk smiled answering "Your wife died from a blockage in the heart right?.. And if treated medically she would have lived right? She slept through it peacefully but.. If you took her to the hospital about one or two hours before she died. Doctors could see the signs and save her. All you gotta do is get her there. Without past you seeing you.. Heres what I did."

Kirk walked over to a small briefcase and opened it. Lightning walked over and stared inside at rhe syringe. "What is it?" Kirk smiled answering "A powerful relaxation drug. Give this to yourself. And by that I mean past you. Hide him and then put yourself in his place. The dosage depends on how long you need. So I'll give you three days. That should be enough time to get there. Put yourself to sleep, save Sally and sell your company to me. Lowball it." Lightning sighed and asked "What's going to happen to my son?" Kirk shrugged aanswering honestly "He won't lose his mother?" Lightning nodded and took the small needle. Kirk snapped the watch on and set it for the day before Sallys heart stopped.

"Now see this?" He showed Lightning a red dot in the watch. "Press this and you'll feel a sting. It'll send you to the time on the watch. in three days, Have past you back in place before he wakes. It won't effect him much. Just gonna feel like the days slipped away from him or you?.. Now once in that time. Its going to automatically set back to your time. Now. the red dog will turn blue. Press it when youre done and ready go head back here. And you wont remeber this ever happened if you do what you should." Lightning swallowed hard and repeated "Press red to go.. Blue to come back?.. Find myself in the past and drug him? Take his place, Save Sally, sell the company and place past me back and come home here?" Kirk nodded saying "Thats it. Its so simple. No funny business." Kirk and his men stepped back.

Lightning stared at the watch and hesitated. Slowly he hovered his finger over the red dot and.. Stopped saying "I.. I?.." Kirk stepped uo and spoke "Take it home. Think about it. I'll come to your town in a few days and if you haven't already done what should happen and our deal. Then I'll take it back. no big deal." Lightning sighed but agreed. He was to unsure and nervous about it right now.

Hudson knocked loudly on the hotel door with Logan next to him. "Dad!?.." he yelled. Logan spoke up then "Maybe he already left?.." Hudson sighed. This wasn't like his father. To just leave and not say anything? Without him? Hudson called his dads phone but nothing. "Maybe he did?.." Hud mumbled. "Well?.. Come on.. Lets get on the plane. I dont wanna be late home. Jessica and Owen are supposedly coming home in a few days. I wanna have the house ready." Logan followed Hudson out.

Waiting for a taxi. Logan pointed out "Hey?.. Isn't that your dad?" Hudson glanced over and yep. Lightning walked iver to them and Hud asked "Where were you?" Lightning hesitated and lied "No where. Just getting a drink." Hudson stared a nit suspicious but brushed it off. Logan pointed out the fancy and odd watch "Cool watch?.. Isn't it?.." Lightning glanced at it and blushed answering "Yeah yeah.. Definitely." Hudson stared again suspiciously. But once again, he brushed it off...

Jackson stared at the ceiling. Cruz was still asleep. Tears came to his eyes as he gazed at Cruz. He didnt want to leave her.. He didnt want to die?.. He brushed her faded hair out of her face gently. "I love you.." He whispered. She smiled in her sleep. He just wanted to make sure his family would he okay after he was gone. Thats all he wanted. What would happen to Cruz after he was gone?.. Theodore?.. Thay disgusted him. He sighed and sat up. Still gazing at his wife. Sense she was so asleep he went ahead to go grab some things.

As Cruz woke up she could smell breakfast? She sat uo and stretched. Seeing a small bed table on Jackson's side of the bed. With a small rose in a glass vase, a silver dome with a note on it. Cruz took the note and read it.

 _It's time you took a brea and relaxed. So today is about you. Dont worry about Jess or Owen. When youre done with your breakfast There is a taxi down stairs waiting for you to take you someplace for a while. Love you!_

Jackson. She smiled a bit and opened up the lid to see a fully warm plate of breakfast. So after eating, Cruz got ready and headed down stairs to the taxi. She stepped outside and told the attendant who she was ans was waiting for. The kid waved over near a yellow cab. Cruz waited as a long yellow hummerzine pulled up and the kid opened the door for Cruz. Cruz stared a moment and explained "I'm sorry?.. I have a taxi?.. Not an entire limo?" She kinda giggled. The driver glt out asking "So youre not Mrs Storm? Cruz stared blankly and slowly answered. "Well?.. Yes?.." The driver walked around and handed Cruz am envelope. Cruz stares a moment and got into the limo. The driver then drove.

Cruz opened the letter reading it.

 _Did you really think I'd get you a normal taxi?_

 _It is yellow though._

She laughed a little. What on earth had Jackson planned out? She only wondered.

The taxi or limo pulled up to a spa. She walked inside and the woman inide, A small young brunette asked "Mrs Storm?" Cruz nodded. The lady motioned and asked."Please come with me.. Your husband reserved a bath for you." Cruzs eyes widened but it smelled.. So good.. Like clean laundry and flowers. "Take as long as you want in our steam bath. I'll bring your table in." she left. Cruz was confused "Table?.." And the girl came back with a small folding table and sat it down next to the large tub. She ran the water as she ran back outand brought back a bottle of wine and a small box of chocolates. She then poured some bubble and salts in and stopped it as the fill line. "Ring if you need anytning. towels are there and robes on the back of the door."

So Cruz enjoyed the steam bath and wine and chocolate. "Oh Jackson.. You have out done yourself.." She mumbled and sighed. After a while. Her toes and fingers wrinkled so she got out and dried and dressed. as she began to leave she asked if she needed to pay but the lady answered "Its already paid. oh but heres this." She handed Cruz an envelope. Cruz smiled "Thank you." She stepped outside as she read the letter.

 _its not over yet babe. Go pick out something nice for our date tonight. But you'll need pants preferably._

a gift card was taped on. Cruz shook her head with a smile as she walked over to the yellow hummerzine. The driver took her to the huge mall and Cruz shopped around til she found a beautiful yellow blouse and silk black dress pants. super cute outfit. She paid with the card and headed back inside the limo. Where the driver handed her another letter.

 _Now don't freak out. I did get myself a little something. But I wanted to make you feel young again. So youre gonna need to go back home to find a peice of it on the bed._

Now Cruz's mind began to wonder what on earth that could be. Especially sense part if her wondered if it was Jackson on the bed in all honesty. Cruz was back at the hotel. She took her bags and walked into her room. She set down the bags and walked to the bed and there was only another note? She took it and read it.

 _go ahead and put on your clothes for our date. You dont have to do make up. But if you look theres something else on the mirror._

Cruz laughed a bit. This was fun. kinda exciting. She grabbed her bags with her clothes ans went into the bathroom to find a jewely box taped on the mirror. She took it and written on the box was

 _When you are done, grab the thing hanging on the door outside and head down_

Inside was a beautiful pearl necklace. So simple but pretty. Matched the outfit perfectly! Cruz did put on some make up and walked out. She looked on the handle of the door ooutside. A helmet? That's weird? Were they going racing? Which really wouldn't be that bad of a date. She loved the track. Cruz took the helmet and headed down stairs. She walked outside to find Jackson. Bald but sexy Jackson in a suit and bow tie. Standing in front of a matte black Motorcycle. Cruz's eyes widend as she walked up "Oh my gosh!? You bought a bike!?" Jackson chuckled and aaked "Hell yeah? We need this baby. She's a motorcycle though. Not a bike. There's a difference." Cruz giggled and put her helmwt on. Jackson grabbed his and complimented "You look amazing babe.." She smiled. Jackson put on his helmet and they got on together and drove off for their date...

As they rode home on the plane. Lightning stared at Logan who was passed out asleep. Hudson who wqs almost out himself. He glanced at the watch. Debating if he shoukd do it. If it worked and Lightning could stop Sally from dying?.. He tried to remeber what all was happening at the same time but he couldn't really remember. Jessica and Hudson were still married at that time. Maybe they wouldn't have ever divorced if Sally had been there to help. Hudson always was a mamas boy. But then he thought of owen.. His grandson. Saving Sally did mean Owen may not be born.. Or at least This version if him? It was confusing.

Jackson didn't have cancer at the time. Maybe they'd catch it eariler this time and cure him?.. Or catch it to late?.. Selling the company meant Logan would never be a racer.. What would happen there? But Hid wouldn't have been though all the heatt break maybe and the best part.. Lightning wouod have Sally again. He missed her so much but wondered if this was worth changing everyone's lives.. He loved Sally. He played with his wedding band and thought about it.

Once home. home and alone...

 **what does Lightning do!?**

 **Go to the past, Sell the company, save Sally. Hope for the best with the outcome. (Theres no second chances. So the outcome is permanent sense Lightning wont remeber using the watch once he returns)**

 **or...**

 **Take off the watch device and wait. Think about it. Maybe even talk to Jackson about it. Vent and ask advice from Jackson before doing anything. (Jackson may think about using it himself to change the way he treated his family amd raised his girls.)**


	3. a life for a life

In just a few days, The McQueens, Storms, and Logan were back home. Jessica was still staying with her parents. She just didn't want to live in that ranch home. Hudson was still trying to find a buyer. The famkes decided to have a family dinner at the Storms home. Something that the families needed.

Hud parked the truck just as his dad pulled up. The two met up at the porch. Hudson saw the watch on his dad and asked "That's that new watch isnt it?" Lightning glanced at it and answered "Uh.. Yeah. It's not that great.." Hud nodded then knocked on the door. They heard Cruz call out "Come on in!" Hud opened the door and went inside, followed by his father. They saw Jackson in the living room and with no hair they both stared a moment suprised. "Hi?.." Hud muttered staring. Jackson stood up greeting "Hey. Is something different?.." Hudson stared unsure what to say. Jackson chuckled and said "I'm kidding. I know its different." Lightning and Hudson glanced at each other.

Jessica walked in holding Owen. Hudson smiled a bit and took his son. Gazing at Owen happily. Jessica stared a bit blankly. They hadn't talked about their relationship quite yet sense she said she didn't want to be with Hudson. Jackson stood next to Lightning and asked "It's somethin. Isn't it." Lightning raised a brow and asked "What?" Jackson chuckled answering "Seeing your kid with a kid. Makes you feel old." Lightning stared at Hud and Owen. Making Lightning re think the watch idea. Thats when he decided to ask for some advice. "Hey?.. Can I talk to you?.. alone?" He asked Jackson. Jackson shrugged "Sure?.. Lets go to the garage." Lightning nodded and followed Jackson out.

"Whats up?" Jackson asked. Lightning stated a moment. The no hair thing really was weird on Jackson. anyway! "Well?" Jackson asked again. Lightning took off the watch and explained "This is gonna sound crazy but?.. This thing can take me to the past.." Jackson stared confused at Lightning and replied "You're right. That sounds crazy." Lightning nodded and continued "It can trust me?.. I think. And I may have the chance to use it and.." He paused. Jackson waited but asked "And what?" Lightbing sighed answering "Change things in the past for a better future but.. I'm not sure if the future would be better for everyone?.." Jackson raised a brow and stared at the watch.

"So you are telling me this thing can change the past?.." Lightning nodded and explained "It takes you back. So you cant exactly just change it. But.." Lightning explained how there would be a past version of himself to deal with still. And how the watch worked and how sense he knows when, where, what,. How he can stop or fix things in third person. "But a life for a life.. That's something i have to think about.." Lightning said with a frown.. Jackson stared and realized saying "You wanna bring Sally back?.. Dont you?.."

 **i hope that makes some sense... sorry..**

Jackson stared at the watch. Lightning set it on the table. Before anything else couod be said Cruz walked in and said "Dinner is done guys. Come on." Lightning and Jackson began to head out. But Jackson stopped and stared at the device. Change things of the past.. He could stop his alcohol addiction.. His anger.. Change how he did things with Cruz and his girls!.. He hesitated but followed after his family for dinner. Thinking of the possibility. He couod stop Jessica from becoming how she was to. Be a better father to hi kids. Maybe no cancer to then! It kinda excited him with the possibility!

Everyone sat down, Logan to. Logan was part of the family. Maybe not officially but, He was a Storm. Hudson talked about this house he found, Owen cooed and napped mostly, Jackson couldn't stop thinking about the chance he had now. Or could have if he could convince Lightning to hand it over. And part if him wondered why Lightning wanted to go back anyway. Lightning's life was so perfect compared to Jackson's? After dinner.. And Hudson ans Lightning leaving. Cruz cleaned up, Logan to home work and bed. Jessica had Owen aslee and fell asleep rocking him. Cruz and Jackson stared ar Jessica and Owen for a moment. Cruz whispered "Can you lock up babe.. I'm gonna put Owen in the bassinet and get Jessica a blanket." Jackson smiled and asked "Sure but Cruz?.. What if?.. What if I never drank?.. Like i did?..Never cheated you?.. Never?.. Ran off and?.. Raised Jessica right.." Cruz giggled softly and answered "I don't know?.. Look I know you're ashamed of your past but?.. I love you now. And now?.. I love who you've become Jackson."

He nodded and sighed "I'm gonna lock up." Cruz smiled and kissed his cheek before he went off. He locked up the house. Going to the garage. He noticed Lightning left the watch. He stared at it a moment. Looking at the dials. He thought about it. He could change who he was. His past.. His drinking.. The cancer.. A better start. But what id it didn't work. Thw watch. Jackson dialed in one day he always wanted to see. To stop. But he didn't actually think it qould work. He hovered over the button after putting in a date and time. "Theres no way?.." He muttered and pressed the red button!

His vision went black and a painful sting entered his wrist! His joints hurts and felt like knives cut through his body! his veins! "Fuck!" He yelled as he felt dizzy and faded. a breeze around him flowing before a hard hit to his head!...

He groaned with some pain and rubbed his head. It hurt. He looked around and didn't reconize the place. Some gas station? The man at the counter stared at Jackson a moment and asked ",Dude?.. How long you been laying there?" Jackson stared at the ground and back at the man answering "I?.. Um?.. Where am I?" The man raised a brow answering slowly "Santa monica?" Jacksom raised a brow. His home. Jackson walked to the counter and bought a water ans walked outside. It was late. Dark outside. "This cant be real?.." He mumbled. He looked at the newspaper outside. His eyes widened. The day his mother crashed. He looked at the intersection. Thats where she died. Or crashed at least. He took a drink of the water and walked a ways toward the intersection. Watching the cars drive by. Feeling the cool nights air.

There was just no way this was real? He stared at the stars and the road. The traffic lights. He thought about heading to his old home. There was no way that.. He stopped and reconized the on coming suv to the left. Jackson squinted his eyes and stared. "No?.. No?.." He whispered aloud as his eyes widened. His mother's suv. This night. She hadn't died yet! "No!?.." He looked at rhe semi coming from the front. He thought about it. He could stop her. He coukd save his mother. But a life for a life. He had a choice. And this choice would change his life. Save his mother.. Mayhe she would leave Jack for good. Never having been introduced to the alcohol.. the drugs.. All of thay erased. He'd stillbe a racer. He dreamed of becoming one and after the piston cup he watched technically yesterday as a child. It was swt in his heart. He just wouldn't be so broken. So messed up.

The cars came closer and Jackson had a choice! Save his mom and change his future or.. Let her go for good!

 **what's Jackson do!?**

 **Stop his mother from the crash! Save her life! (Not thinking of how much of a change this could be for him!)**

 **or...**

 **Set the watch for another time in life quickly! (So he doesnt have to watch his mother die)**

 ** _If the second choice, Id like you guys to give your opinion of when Jackson should go back in time and what he should change._** And sorry for this chapter being short. but i wanna figure out where Jackson goes and changes in his life here.


	4. A better me

Jackson's heart pumped fast and hard as he saw his mother coming closer to her death. But he knew this was to big a change and hovered his hand iver the watch. "Come on!" He yelled at himself. He changed the date quickly. Not evenpauing attention to it completely. He glanced at his mother as she drove closer. "Im sorry mom.." He whispered and pressed the button. Feeling the stinging pain, dark vision and then!

"Ah!" He yelled as he sat up. He was laying in the hard cold floor. He looked around. The guest house of his fathers home. He looked at the date on the watch. He was still in the past but he didn't know this date. Jackson stood up but heard the front door as he quickly jumped back down behind the chair. He listened quietly and peeked around the side and his eyes widened. There. In front of him was?.. Himself. Alot younger version. Really young?.. His hairstyle that was?.. Before he left home? When was this?.. He had no idea so he watched quietly trying to figure out what time he was in...

Young Jackson went in and stared at the dresser near the bed. He walked over and reached for some pills. Stopping.. a photo of his mother and father and him.. Young Jackson sat there next to the lamp and bottle.. he stared. Instead of grabbing the pills he grabbed the photo and sat down on the bed.. staring at the photo with a frown.. he brushed his hand across his mothers face. She wasn't smiling. Young Jackson looked like his mother.. Older Jackson frowned and watched still unsure when this was. "I'm sorry.." young Jackson mumbled... He stared at the photo.. at his father in the photo. He grew angry.. Young Jackson stood up and threw the photo across the room. Shattering it. He breathed rapidly.. Older Jackson watched himself

His younger self. Young Jackson stared at the pills.. his heart beating fast. Young Jackson's eyes opened wide as he began to think. That's when older Jackson realized when and where he was. His suicide. He thought quickly as he heard the pill bottle open.

Older Jackson couldn't think of anything and jumped up from behind the chair and yelled "Wait!" Young Jackson jumped up and spilled the pills as he yelled "Who the heck are you!? How did you get in here!?" Older Jackson realized the younger him didnt recognize him. Between the age gap and no hair. This was good though! Younger Jackson grabbed the lamp and yelled "Get out! Get out before I beat the shit out of you old man!" Older Jackson hd his hands out and explained "Ja.. kid wait.. Just wait.. You won't do anything.. You don't have the energy.. Just.. calm down.." Young Jackson sighed and tossed down the now broken lamp and frowned. The old bald man was right. Young Jackson was too depressed and upset to care what this old guy did.. So young Jackson replied "Take what you want.. I don't need it anymore.." He frowned and sat back on the bed holding the pill bottle with a few in it left. Most were on the floor.

Older Jackson sighed and said "Suicide isn't the answer kid.. Wont work anyway." Young Jackson stared and vented to the stranger "Its my only way out.. I fucked up.. I was born to destroy everything.. I'm a mistake.." Older Jackson felt that pain inside again. He frowned and began to kneel down and pick up the pills as he asked "What's going on?" Ofcorse he already knew. It was Rachel and the pregnancy and his father and Kenna.

Younger Jackson answered softly venting, "I knocked some no one up.. My girlfriend is sleeping with my.. someone close.. And my dad?.. Just keeps telling me how much I've screwed up?.. And he's right.. I'm useless and worthless.. And an embarrassment." Older Jackson put the pills in his pocket and replied "Listen to me. I know deep down?.. You know whats right.. I know you thought.. or um?...Are thinking about standing up to your father.. Leaving home?.. You don't have to be scared?." Younger Jackson atood up and snarled."I'm not scared! And who the heck are you!? Why am I talking to some hairless prune!" Older Jackson glared a moment and replied "This is not the way out. Believe me. Listen to me. Take the time and get to know R.. The mother of your kid. You dont want this kid to grow up without a father. And you should be there for her.. it. The baby. Maybe this is your second chance?..You can still follow your dreams.. And youll have a wonderful kid supporting you.." Younger Jackson frowned and stared. Older Jackson held his hand out and ordered "Pills." Younger Jackson started at the few he had and handed them to the man. Older Jackson spoke softly "Get to know the mother.. Be in the kids life and your father.. Stand up for yourself. You cant live in fear of him forever.." Younger Jackson sighed and nodded saying "I hope youre right.. " deep down younger Jackson just needed a push. To stand up to Jack. Older Jackson nodded and left the house. Walking over to the house. He snuck in the back as Rachel's truck was outside. He heard a crazy amount of yelling from his father's office. So slowly and quietly he walked over near the door and listened.

A voice he hadn't heard in so long.. Rachel'sand his father's...

Jack sighed and grabbed out his checkbook and spoke up "How much? How much will it cost?" Rachel stared. Shocked and surprised. Jack continued. "Name your price. I'm sure you could use a new place to live? Send your grandmother somewhere nice. Where she can get proper help?" Rachel cautiously asked "Are you trying to buy my child?" Older Jackson could not believe this! His dad tried to buy Sky!? Jack corrected and explained "No. I'm trying to buy you out of it." Rachel's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe this.. Rachel stood up and hit the table "How dare you! I see why your son is so depressed!" Jack chuckled "My son isn't depressed? He's a lot of things but that's not one." Rachel asked angry "Where is Jackson!?"

Before Jack could answer the phone speaker went off and the maid said "Sir.. Your son is down stairs." Jack sighed and raised his brows. Rachel snarled "Wait until Jackson hears about this." She began to walk out. Older jackson hid behind the corner as Rachel stomped out and down stairs. Jack followed. Older Jackson folllwed quietly and listened from up stairs in a corner. Peeking around.

Jackson, Younger Jackson stood at the stairs as Rachel met with him qnd scolded "Your dad is unbelievable! He wants to buy my baby!?" Jack met with them and sighed glaring at Rachel and explained "My son will choose me. He always does." Rachel snarled loudly asking "Really!? You're gonna let him control you like that!?" Jackson frowned and stared at his father..

Older Jackson hoped and prayed "Come on.. stand up to him..do it.." He whispered.

Rachel slapped her hands on her hips. "You're just like him. Unbelievable." She snarled and began to leave. Jack smiled a little. Young Jackson stopped her saying "Wait.." Older Jackson watched as he finally did something he always dreamed of.

Younger Jackson continued "Our baby. I'm nothing like you dad. And...I'm gonna do what... I feel i should do.. I'm gonna help Rachel..Anything she needs.." Jack's brows lowered and scolded "I forbid this. No son of mine is gonna walk out on me for some tramp?" He chuckled, Jackson snarled "She's not a tramp!?" Jack became furious and scolded "You will not support this girl with my money!" He yelled. Jackson snarled "Fine. I dont need it." Rachel stared confused. Jack snarled "If you dare do this than you are not welcomed here. You will not embarrass me Jackson! Its her or me!?" Jack stepped back and held his arms up and asked "And are you ready to give up all of this!? The mansion!? the cars, the food ,the help, the money!? the women!?"

Jackson frowned and thought about it. He glanced at Rachel.. Young Jackson pointed to the maid answering "Have my things packed. Just the necessities." The maid nodded and left up stairs. Jack's jaw dropped scolding "You are really gonna leave me for her!? After everything I gave you!?" Jackson stepped up into his father's face and firmly answered "Yes." Older Jackson wondered how this would effect him as he pressed the button for home..

 _the effects..._ **(The following are some moments of Jacksons life and how they changed because of this moment, And sense cars 3 is his destiney and how he meets Cruz)**

Rachel and Jackson walked into the small home. Rachel's grandmother greeted them "Whose this honey?.." Rachel smiled answering "Grandma this.. This is Jackson.. I think he's gonna stay with us for a while." Jackson smiled and ket his hand out to shake the elderly woman's hand but she grabbed him and hugged him. "You're basically familt young man. We hug family." Jackson was rarely hugged but.. it felt kinda good?...

A daughter was born. Jackson was in college, had his own place. He held his daughter for the first time. Her black hair like his. Rachel was tired and sweaty but smiled seeing the man that started as a one night stand now one of her closest friends hold the baby. Jackson teared up amd asked "What do we name her?.." Rachel shrugged answering "I always liked the name Sky. After my grandfather.." Jackson smiled and asked "How about Sky Amy.." Rachel smiled saying "Its perfect.. Sky Amy Storm." Jackson smiled at hia daughter. Who wouod of known this couod make him so happy and full...

Jackson walked into Rachels small home. "Rach!?" He called with excitement. The old grandmother's memory was leaving. She was just getting to old to even take care of herself. Rachel ran over and shooshed Jackson "Ssshhh I just got our two year old to nap!.. What is it?" Jackson smiled and grabbed Rachel kissing her passionately. Once he pulled away Rachel raised a brow and asked "What was that for?" Jackson smiled answering "I'm gonna be able to double up the last year and graduate early." Rachel's eyes widened asking "So you're a racer!?" She smiled. Jackson shrugged bobbing his head "Well.. Not until I get a sponsor but yes." Rachel jumped up and down and hugged Jackson saying "I'm so proud of you! This is amazing!" Jackson pulled away then knelt down on his knee and pulled out a ring saying "One last thing.. Rachel Wheeler?.. Will you marry me?" Rachel's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth with surprise and awe!...

Jackson sat on the bed next to his young wife, Rachel. Upset. hurting. Rachel took his hand saying "Itll.. Be alright?.. I can fight this?.." She tried to convince herself. Jackson frowned and snarled "Its not fair? Youre too young for cancer?!" He yelled angry! Rachel shooshed him, "Ssshh I dont want you to wake Sky.." Jackson hit the pillow and snarled "I'm sorry but it's not okay?.. I don't wanna lose you!?.." Rachel frowned and teared up but kissed Jackson gently. They could both feel each other's pain and fear...

Jackson flew out to Florida. Meeting the man of the company at some red carpet designer bar. It was very classy. Nicer than anything Jackson had been to before. The man he met at the school came. And a very very attractive woman... . A tight black dress.. brown hair up in a fat bun with some fat black thing around it.. smoky blue eyes.. a pink lips.. she had a cigar in her hand. She came up. Jackson just stared. She looked Jackson up and down. "So is this the racer?" She asked. The man, Coach replied answering "yes mam. Jackson Storm." Jackson stared. She put her hand out and introduced herself "Hello Jackson.. I'm Roy." Jackson's eyes widened. He grinned and replied "Forgive me but.. I expected someone.." "A man? Yes. It's what I love about my name. Makes anyone who meets me confused and suprised. Putty in my hand" Jackosn smirked "Well I am definitely suprised. But I am not anyone's putty." Roy took her hand away. She instructed the man next to them then "Please. Grab us something nice to drink. We have business to talk of? Don't we Jackson." He smiled and nodded.

Roy poured some champagne into flutes. She pushed one to Jackson. "So you think you can race?" She asked as she sipped. Jackson answered bragging, "Oh I know I can. It's not even a race when I pull up. I promise you that." Roy smiled. Sipping her drink. Jackson rather played with his. "I need a racer who can win. Think you're that man?" She noticed the wedding band on his hand. Jackson nodded answering "Yes. But the design. Thats a friend of mine from school. I cant take all the credit. But with his car and my skill. You wont have to worry. I'll win. Every time."...

"Im sorry.. But the cancer has spread.. We can continue treatments to help with the effects but.. Theres nothing more we can do.." The doctor said to the young couple. Rachel broke down in tears as Jackson held her close.and tears fell from his eyes to. Rachel explained one night in bed, "Jackson.. I don't want anymore treatments.. I cant do this anymore.. The medicine is worse than the actual cancer..." Suddenly she ran to the toilet. feeling horrible ans sick. She looked aweful. Jackson held her hair back saying "Dont do that.. What about Sky? What about us?.." The woman he loved was dying. There was nothing else to do! And because of this, Jackson became a bit bitter. Feeling his world crashing down. Taking his painand broken heart out on everyone at the track, Including the new girl...

Then one night, Jackson walked into the bedroom. Checking on his wife Rachel. She looked peaxefully asleep but.. Something didn't sit right.. He slowly called "Babe?.." He felt a lump inside as he choked up and walked closer. "Rachel.." He called softly. Touching her hand but she was.. Gone.

With the death of his young love, Jackson became even more sour! Pushing Sky away some at first but really being a jerk. He needed a distraction and that was racing! Racing Cruz Ramirez! He became obsessed with winning! His heart broken! So he messed with her with Chicks help to win but then,

Jackson returned home. He had a lot of mail. He rolled his eyes. Jackson was tired after the long trip. He layed down on the couch. Falling asleep. He smiled a bit. Dreaming.

Jackson was laying in his bed shirtless. Laughing a bit and smiling. The brunette leaned down and kissed him and laughed. Her cute funny laugh with a little snort. He smiled. She rolled over and cuddled up next to him. Her skin felt so warm and soft. Her hair smelt really good. Like a perfume or something. Jackson closed his eyes. Inhaling her scent. She leaned over and gazed into his eyes. "You're actually kinda a sweet guy. Your different.. thank you..". She leaned in to kiss him.. Jackson smiled and leaned into her lips...

"Daddy!" Suddenly he was awoken by his young daughter! Jackson Jumped "Sky!.. Hey kiddo.." He smiled and hugged her. He looked over at the nannie. She was about to leave and waved. Jackson thanked her and put Sky to bed reading ber a bed time story. "The end.. Now sleep." He ordered and kissed her forehead. Sky snuggled up in her bed and asked "Can mom still hear me if I talk to her?.." Jackson froze and sighed answering "Uh.. Yes. Mom can always hear you when yiu talk.. to her.." He really didn't know. Sky smiled and whispered "Night mom. Love you and miss you.." Jackson frowned and kissed his daughters face again. As he walked out Sjy asked "Do you like that girl youve been seeing? The one you race with?" Jackson froze again and thought a moment answering "Um.. That's enough for tonight Sky.. Go to bed. Love you." Sky sighed and replied "Love you.". And Jackson realized he did begin to fall for Cruz...

Cruz hit Storm's trailer door multiple times til he opened it. Storm noticed her expression. Hurt and anger. Lightning told her.. Cruz cried a bit and asked "Have you been using me!?" Storm's eyes widened and he frowned and leaned against the door frame... Cruz continued, "Everything you've done? I thought you actually liked me?! But you're just another selfish guy right!?" She was mad. Storm was silent for a moment. He had to admit it. "Cruz.. I'm sorry.. At first yes.. I just.. I messed up. But then you did something to me and?.. I think I love you?.." Cruz's eyes widend. Suprised. "You got alot of nerve Jackson.." Jackson nodded and said "I'll fix this.. I'm gonna make it up to you.." Cruz snarled "You got alot to fix.."...

And it took a while but he finally earned a first real date with Cruz. Only the date went horrible! Food everywhere and he kept making stupid embarrassing jokes. Messing up even her drink order. The couple got into his car where Jackson admitted "I'm sorry.. I just.. I just?.. Its hard for me to really?.. Move on.. Something ive just never told you and.. I need to tell you i just?.." he paused. Cruz frowned and replied, "Jackson. Look at me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone your secrets. And I want to be with you. Don't you want the same with me?" Storm did. He swollowed hard and answered, "I do.. I do want you baby." He smiled. Cruz leaned over and kissed him. "Mmmm taste good." She said releasing him. Storm chuckled. Cruz asked "So what's going on with you. You can tell me? Or not ofcorse." Storm thought about it. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to.. he began, "I'm just.. I don't mean to be so angry.. or aggressive... I just.. Its hard for me to let someone.. To love someone like i love you again.. I.. I lost my wife this past year.." Cruz's eyes widened. She never knew he was married!? "And.. And I want you. I want you to be in my life. I love you Cruz." Cruz smiled an nodded saying "Well I'm here." Jackson sighed continuing "You should know before we get any closer than.. I have a daughter.."...

and one day the couple were talking over the phone,

Could go to radiator Springs again? I think Sky would loveit. She'd get to see McQueen again. And we could all stay at wheel well. She'd get a kick out of the cozy cone I bet. Cruz laughed a little.

Storm thought about it..

"I'll see what she thinks. She misses you.. I miss you. I hate how we are always so far away."

Yeah. But.. it's fine.

Fine? That's weird to say Jackson thought.

Oh gotta go!

The phone fumbled around a bit Jackson chuckled a bit. Not sure why Cruz was acting silly. Jackson could hear someone else speak?..

Alright so I have your results. They came back positive. Your definitely pregnant.

Storms face turned pale. Cruz didn't hang up. He dropped his phone and said aloud "Shit." Sky was behind him and spoke up "You owe money to the swear jar." Storm swollowed hard and grabbed his phone and quickly hung up.Another baby!?...

"Jackson.. I'm pregant.." Cruz said after a nice dinner of just the two of them one night. Jackson stopped the car, pulling over he grabbed her hand and said with a smile "I know.. I heard you over the phone a few days ago.." Cruz's eyes widend and she frowned explaining "I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner?.. I just..was afraid?.." Jackson chuckled answering "Dont be. Cuase I'm not going anywhere."...

the couple married and had a beautiful girl. Jessica Storm. Who they raised well. She was a wild child but also strong and smart and mature. She fell for a young man, Hudson McQueen. Who got the chance to become a traveling racer!

Heres the choice which effects the future or past **.**

 **Does Jessica, Brake up with her boyfriend Hudson, go to college and become a racer like her parents.(This is where previously, Hudson left and got into a bit of a money problem while racing and began to work for Damien)**

 **or...**

 **Does Jessica decide to go with Hudson, her boyfriend at this time. on his trip around the world racing and become a team member of his for work. (Which meams Jessica may never race. But rather support Hudson in his career)**


	5. back to the present time

Hudson and Jessica graduated school. Both top students. Their parents were proud. And Lightning and Sally loved Jessica. She was such a respectable young woman. Had grown to be very nice and kind. And Jessica decided to not go to school. But rather traveled with Hudson in his career. Ofcorse Hudson was thrilled!

Jackson and Cruz drove their youngest over to the diner. Her two bags packed up. They were meeting Lightning, Sally, and Hudson. it was so early. Still dark. They sat in the beige suv. Jackson sighed and spoke up as he sat in the driver seat, "Now Jess?.. He is just boyfriend.. So if anything happens and you need to come home you call and I will find a way to get you home." Jessica nodded and asked "So you're not mad I'm not going yo college?" Cruz and Jackson glanced at each other before Jackson answered "Um..No?.. I mean maybe it'll good experience seeing the world?" "And you'll be safe with the McQueen's." Cruz added. Jackson smiled. He trusted Lightning and Sally with his daughter.

Lightning's truck pulled up. Jessica smiled and said "Well. Time to go." she got out. Meeting outside the vehicles with the McQueen's. Jackson sighed as Cruz teared up and said "Come on.. Tome for goodbyes." Jackson nodded and the couple got out. Hugging their daughter each. Jessica noticed her father's eyes tear up and giggled saying "Don't cry dad?..Mom is already crying?" Cruz wiped her eyes. Jackson wiped his amd explained "Its not that its?.. Dusty out here." Lightning joked "Yeah okay Storm." Patting Storm's back.

And Jessica left with the McQueen's for an amazong trip. The first year Lightning and Sally traveled with the kids. Watching them fall in love was fun. The second year Sally went back home. And for most of the second year Lightning traveled with Hud and Jess. But he came home to. With Jessica, a girlfriend keeping Hudson on track, He didnt spend time gambling and never lost his money. Never meetung Damien. Close to the end of racing season. Jessica began getting sharp pains in her pelvis and pain when things got heated in the bedroom if you know what i mean.. And then her monthly stopped. She went to a french doctor in paris who spoke some English and she had tumors inside her tubes. Kessica was going to have to go home for radiation treatments. She was so heart broken. But before that, Hudson wanted to do something.

He called Jackson one morning, expensive calls but called him.

 _Hudson! How's the career going?_

"Great Mr Storm."

 _And hows Jessica?.. She doing alright with her pain? medincines? She's still coming home for treatment right?_

"Yes sir.. Um.. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that.. See.. When we were kids in school still?.. Jessica told me she wanted to go to paris ans put a lock on that special fence bridge place. I cant remember the name anyways.. Um.. I never wanted to ask I've the phone but I want to ask her there.."

 _Ask her what?._

"Well?.. Wow I feel like a dick doing this over the phone but.. I'm asking for your blessing?.. To marry Jessica?"...

So Hudson asked Jessica to marry him in paris before she left for home and ofcorse she said yes! He finished up the racing season and came straight home to Jessica and his family. The families celebrated the engagement with both kids home. And Hudson worked for his fathers shop while home. But there was some bad news...

"We can continue radiation or?.. We can remove the infected organ.." Jessica was horrified. The treatment wasnt working. She cried into Hudson's arms. Hudson asked "Will removing it stop the tumors from spreading?" The doctor nodded and explained "But you'll never be able to bare children.." Jessica cried and pulled away saying "I cant do that?!.. I know you want children one day Hudson.. i do to just?..I can't take that away from us!?" Hudson chuckled explaining "I need you.We can always adopt or something?"...

So Jessica had the surgery. Meaning she could never become pregnant. And then Hudson made a huge decision. He quit racing. Working in his fathers shop permanently while Jess had to recover. Bought a nice ranch home right outside of the town near a farm. He and Jessica fixed it up together. Jessica called it their baby. And as the new race season started, Hudson began his new career in Nascar. Becoming a great driver like his father. Within the year the kids married. Moving into their home together. Hudson got Jess a black lab puppy for when he was gone alot with racing. She spoiled the thing like a baby sense she couldn't have her own. She named him Becket.

Jessica was such a loving young woman. Her parents were proud of her. They done good with her and Sky to. But Sky was the more wild one now. Jessica was grounded by Hudson and the calm way they were. But Sky! Sky called her dad in tears one morning. Jackson became scared and worried something was really wrong but then she explained "Daddy i.. I'm pregnant and.. I'm scared?.." Jackson's eyes widened and he had to sit down. Vern. Part of him hated Vern for this but.. He took a deep breath and asked "What's Vern think?.." Sky cried answering over the phone "I told you first daddy.. What if he leaves me?.." Jackson sighed and supported his daughter. He had a talk with Vern and it tunred out, Vern took it well. He wanted to be with Sky. They took it slow though. They didnt want to marry each other yet. but Vern stepped up and planned to stay with Sky...

One day Jackson had a knock on the door though. He opened it and became shocked.. "Dad?.." Jack faked a smile ans replied "Jackson... Aren't you gonna let me in?.." Jackson stared and felt the pain of living with his father but he was the better man and let his father explain. Jack was dying. He wanted to meet his grand children at least once. Jackson was good like his mother. And Jack realized that. Jackson forgave his father and the family reunited. Jack met Cruz for the first time to. Jackson explained how his first wife, Rachel passed. Jack got the news of Sky's pregnancy to. And for the first. And last time. Jack and Jackson felt like a family...

Sky and Vern married within the year after their daughter Aurora was born. They called her Rori for short.

Hudson and Jessica were happily married for a good three years before signing up for an adoption waiting list. They decided to become parents this way. Within two years they finally got their chance! Hudson and Jessica welcomed a four month old baby boy. They named him after their fathers. Lightning Michael McQueen. Yes, Jackson's middle name was Michael. Two years later Jessica was offered a transplant surgery to experience pregnancy from eggs they froze of hers before. It ofcorse could be risky. Like any transplant patient. But around the same time. Hudson's career was threatened by a new high tech car design.

Robo car, an autonomous vehicle designed by young Kirk Daniels. (The original one this time, Not future Kirk)

 _"This morning robo car went head to head against piston cup driver Ashton Hicks. Testing if the speed is enough to take on a human driver or if skill is more than just the car itself."_

 _The clip showed the robo car ofcorse passing up Hicks quick. Passing the finish line first._

 _"Now the time between these two is incredible!" The woman spoke up. "Robo car seems to have been able to easily take Hicks. Finishing a 300 lap run in fifty nine minutes and thirty six seconds!? Ashton Hicks didn't cross the line for another seven minutes and twelve seconds."..._

Jessica decided to not get the transplant for now as Hudson was extremely stressed with his career. Jessica became a stay at home mom with Michael. The toddler boy was a strong child to. Healthy with brown hair and blue eyes.

Hudson began to lose to robo car. Watching as other racers were replaced by the car and Kirk Daniels new style of racing. Now Jessica did give the idea of building a faster race car. One that would leave robo car in the dust! Jackson, Hudson and Lightning stared at each other. They could try? They could always. attempt to team up together and build a faster race far that wasnt electronic. One to bring back racing! Jackson was the most doubtful. Hudson had to decide. It was mostly up to him. He could have his father and father in law help build a new race car or!.. Quit his career as a racer for good. And ofcorse that felt like an awful thing to do.

Racing was who he was. How he grew up!?If he wasn't racing than what would Hudson do!?

 **choices!**

 **Does Hudson decide to keep racing, With help from his family build... Savirtaran.**

 **or...**

 **Quit racing.**


	6. an offer

Hudson, Lightning and Jackson began to build a race car together. After some time and tweaks they beleive they had it! They just needed to test it.

"Hudson.. Hudson wake up baby!" Jessica said and shook him awake. Hudson opened his eyes and yawned asking "Why what's wrong?.." he muttered. Jessica smiled and kissed him! His eyes opened and he woke up more. "Testing out the car!? Come on! You're suppose to go help your dad get it in the trailer?" Jessica said with excitement. Hudson sat up and stretched a bit.

Testing the car early in the cooler hours of the morning.

Just then they heard the sounds of little thumps across the hard floor. The couple looked at the door as they heard a little voice "Mama baba." Michael's word for bottle. Hudson smiled at his son and Jessica as she went and picked up the small toddler in little soft monster pajamas. "Someone is up earlier than he should be." Jessica baby talked Michael and kissed her son. She smiled and turned to Hudson saying "Get dressed. Mommy made some nummies for everyone." She walked out the room. Hudson smiled. Getting dressed. He grabbed his jacket and grabbed some coffee down stairs. Eating a warm breakfast with Jess and Michael. Jessica leaned over and kissed Hudson. After the three finished breakfast, they headed to the shop. Help Lightning get the car on the trailer and out to an open area outside to test it.

They pulled up in the jeep. Lightning's truck was already there and backed up toward the garage. Hudson and Jessica holding Michael, headed inside. Lightning was getting some straps to tie down the car. Hudson smiled and noticed someone else along with his dad "Mom!? What are you doing here?" He sounded happy to see her. Sally turned toward her son. Her platinum and white hair... her face with small wrinkles. Her teal eyes. She had on a baby blue pantsuit with a white top and flat shoes. She wore this kind of thing time to time. Lightning always said he loved it on her.

"Did you really think I would miss seeing this?" Sally snickered. Hudson Hugged his mother. He was always a bit of a mamas boy. Sally smiled more seeing her grandson "Plus I wasn't gonna miss seeing this little guy." She took Michael from Jessica and hugged him as he muttered the words "Neyney!" Lightning smiled at that. Sally was a perfect mother and perfect grandmother. Hudson then walked over to the trailer and his dad and asked his father. "Need some help?" Lightning nodded and threw a strap over and instructed "Tie down that left rear will you?" Hudson did as his father asked.

Sally asked Jessica "Where are your parents and sister?" as she bouced the toddler in her arms. Jessica answered happily "Well Sky has school things with Aurora. But my parents are meeting us there." Sally nodded. Lightning spoke up with a final knot. "Alright. Let's do this." He smiled. Hudson and Jessica smiled at each other. Everyone was eager to see this thing go!

Lightning and Sally headed out in the truck. Jessica and Hudson behind them in the jeep. They drove and parked near the others. Jackson and Cruz and the emts.

Jackson joked "Alright. Ready to see a new record?" Lightning rolled his eyes. Everyone watched as Jackson took off in the car. Hudson had tweaked the cooling system. And on the tires to. Jackson couldn't believe it! The thing was actually working. "280!" He yelled. The car was horribly loud. Almost to loud for Jackson to the point he almost pulled over and couldn't do it. But he pushed through!

Top and max speed.. 296! Jackson came to a slow stop. He didn't want to lock anything up. He turned around and drove back to the family. When he got out, Cruz asked "Well!?" Everyone excited. Jackson yelled "296! We did it!" Everyone took a step back from him yelling. "Am I screaming!? I can't tell!?" He yelled. Most everyone nodded. Cruz hugged her love. Jessica was so excited. Hudson to and they kissed. It was a time to celebrate! The car could do it. Jessica asked "How far behind does that put us behind robo car now?!" She was super jumpy.

Hudson thought a moment as Michael played with his father's hair. Hudson gently held Michael's hands down then answered smiling "Two minutes." Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Really!?" Hudson nodded. This car could do it! They had a chance!...

Hudson was doing research in the computer at the small shop.

Lightning asked his son as he looked at the computer for a moment. "You know you can't run another car like this with that engine. And the resistance that thing is gonna pull at 300 is gonna be to much? Right?" Hudson nodded and waved at the screen to another tab. Lightning stared at it a moment and asked "What? How'd you do that?" Hudson asked back "Change the tab?.. it's one of the newest computers?.. you wave?. Kinda like turning a book? See if I raise my hand upwards it turns on. But if I wanna leave the computer for a bit." Hudson waves his hand downward and the screen faded out. Lightning replied "Well.. that makes me feel even older..". Hudson chuckled a bit. Then someone knocked on the door and walked in. Lightning and Hudson stared. Hudson stood up and walked over asking.

"Can I help you sir?" The man walked forward to and spoke up "Yeah. I'm"- "Daniels?.." Hudson finished. The robo car designer.. Daniels nodded and shook Hudson's hand saying "Yes. And you're Hudson McQueen." Lightning walked over at this point. Daniels smiled and spoke up "Lightning McQueen. Gotta say, you were an impressive driver." He shook Lightning's hand and Lightning replied "Uh Thanks?.. aren't you the robo car guy?" Daniels nodded and spoke back to Hudson. "It's quite a place you have here? I'd actually like to make you an offer?" Hudson and Lightning glanced at wach other curious.

"What kind of offer?" Hudson asked. Daniels smiled answering "Building my race cars... you wouldn't have to move? I'd have the latest equipment sent here and all the technology you'd need for the cars. Did I mention I'll even give you the new Mercedes? Driverless transportation? It is the future?" Hudson replied "Thanks but I'm not sure I would feel right with that. We are each others competition?"

Daniels nodded and looked at the car in the corner. "Is that the competition? Rather Arvs?" Hudson chuckled a bit answering "Well kinda.. hoping so. But um.." he got in between Daniels and the car and continued "Its not for the public yet..". Daniels stared at Hudson a moment and thought. Then said "I get it. Don't want your toughest competition in on your secrets. I'll let you know what I'm putting under Arvs hood..". He then explained. "In the Japanese grand Prix of 1966. There was a Nissan R380-2. I took its resistance. The Ferrari testa Rossa. That ones a secret. The Aston Martin series. They made a set of tires that had the ability to reach sick speeds. Just not a car. A jet engine with some tweaking did a lot to help. Then one you might know of. The Jackson Storm car?.. yeah. That one had such a high tech design. Then I figured out that a regular engine wouldn't cut and looked at allinol. Now even though it was fake? The plans were real. And I converted it to electric." Hudson lowered his brows and snarled "You're not a fan? You're just some guy who was born with a lot of money?"

Daniels Raised a brow and asked "Aren't you the same thing? Some kid born into a rich family? Work for robo race. Change the world with me? Its a huge offer Kid?" He smiled. Hudson glanced at his dad who seemed a little unsure.. Hudson sighed and answered "Im sorry. But I'm pretty booked with work already. Thanks for the offer though." He held out his hand. Daniels smiled and nodded and shook Hudson's hand saying "Alright. I respect that. I look forward to beating you Hudson."

Daniels then walked out. Passing Lightning he smiled and said "Good kid there. He's got spunk." And left. Hudson then asked his father "Should I have taken that offer?" Lightning laughed a little bit. Which only confused Hudson.

"What's so funny?" Hudson asked kinda just blank? Lightning explained "Don't you get it? He wouldn't have offered that if you didn't threaten him? That car is gonna make it. He just gave you a few of the ideas he had. So you know what to do? We use our own? He looked at everything imported. That guy built a copy of different parts of great race cars?!" Hudson frowned a bit and replied "And I don't have any of those cars here?" Lightning shrugged and answered "We have four?" Hudson raised a brow. Lightning laughed and explained as he got out some blu prints to three of them. Old dusty worn papers?..

Hudson unwrapped them with his dad. Hudson only felt more lost in this and asked his dad "Wait what?.. these are yours and Doc's old race cars?.. and..?" "Cruz and Storms? Yeah. What if we took the best from each one? Combine it with the speed and power of that thing?" Lightning asked as he pointed to the car They designed.. Hudson took a step back and thought about it. "Maybe?..".

Lightning and Hudson did some research and work on the idea. But... They would call it.

Savirtaran.

Now as it got later Lightning went home. Hudson said goodbye and such and began to clean up the papers and stuff locking everything up. Took a bit. He drove home and went and got ready for bed. He peeked in on Michael sleeping in his crib passed soundly asleep. He smiled. Hud loved his family. As he walked across to the bedroom and opened the door Becket, the family lab jumped up on Hudson. He petted the dogs head greeting quietly "Hey boy.. How was your day?" The dog locked hks hands and drooled before laying on the foot of their bed. Hudson cleaned up and changed. He Layed down with Jessica. He actually was a little excited about Savirtaran. And couldn't wait to tell Jess in the morning.

Late that night his phone rang.

 **Who is calling?** **Now sense the past was changed a bit.. Things may turn different.**

 **Sally**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning**


	7. almost lost you both

Hudson's phone went off. It was still so late. He yawned and it didnt stop for the second time. Becket jumped over on Hudson whimpering and Hudson sat up pushing the dog off gently "Come on.. Get off. Go on.." He wiped his face of drool and grabbed the phone. Jessica shuffled round in bed. Becket layed back down and Hudson answered the phone and with what he was told he quickly slipped some jeans on and grabbed his keys and rushed out the door!...

As he pulled up and slid hitting the brakes in the jeep he stared at the flashing red lights from the ambulance. His heart racing as he watched them shut the doors with his father inside. an oxygen mask over his face and square Stickers and wires attached to his chest. Hudson got out the jeep as the ambulance took off and saw his mother om the porch. He rushed to her asking "Hey!? Dad gonna be okay?" He grabbed his mom close hugging and holding her. Sally had tears in her eyes as she nodded answering "Think so.. I think I called them in time.. I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call." Hudson kissed his mother's forehead replying "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll take you to the hospital. You shouldn't drive right now." Sally brushed her son's cheek ans rushed inside. Hudson watched as the flashing lights and sirens became distant into the mountain. He sighed and sat on the porch. Praying his father would be okay...

They waited in the emergancy room for about an hour before the doctor came out and asked for "McQueen?" Sally looked up as Hudson stood up and the doctor came over. Taking them to a more private room. Sally sat down on the chair and the doctor explained "Your husband suffered from a heart attack. He's doing fine. But some of the heart was damaged. I want to get him on some medication and a diet and he will need to take it easy for a few weeks. No sexual activities, no running or heavy lifting, no driving," "No driving?" Hudson asked interrupting. The doctor nodded and continued "And no stress. We want to try and keep this from happening again. Next time he could need surgery or it could be alot worse." Hudson frowned. He just couldn't believe it and asked "What caused this?"

The doctor sighed explaining "Still working on that. But you all dont need to worry about how right now. I know your husband is one of our most stubborn patients Mrs McQueen. He's gonna have to make a few life changes to prevent this from happening again." Sally nodded then the doctor asked "Would you like to see him? He's resting and I want him to rest. You both need him to." Sally nodded and she and Hudson followed the doctor to a room. "Also I'm keeping him over the next few days. But long as he takes his medicines and follows a few guide lines. Should be fine alright?" Sally smiled "Ofcorse. Thank you." The man opened the door and said "I'll get some papers together for you to read over aswell Mrs McQueen." Then left.

Sally and Hudson walked inside the room and quietly closed the doors. Lightning was weak and tired. You could tell. Lightning looked at his wife and smiled a little saying "Hey.." He was talking quietly and out if breath a bit. Sally immediately walked over and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about talking. Rest. Okay?" Lightning sighed and then looked at Hudson who was scared.

Hudson walked up behind his mom and spoke softly "I'm glad you're okay dad." Lightning snickered a bit saying "Its.. Gonna take alot more than that to.. Take me out." He joked. Sally shook her head smiling and rubbing Lightning's hand. Thankful he was okay. "Sense everyone's okay?.. I'm gonna head back home. I'll come by later in the morning." Hudson said. Lightning nodded. Hudson brushed his moms shoulder and asked "Please call me if anything changes." Sally nodded and rubbed her son's hand.

Once alone Lightning spoke to his wife "Thank you.. for always being there Sal." Sally sighed and replied softly "Ofcrose Stickers.. I love you." She kissed his hand gently. Careful with the iv in his hand. Lightning smiled and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he rested...

The racing weekend was coming. It had only been a few days sense Lightning's incident. Lightning and Sally were getting Lightning's release from the hispital and seeing his doctor for some news about the incident and a follow up. But what they heard wasn't exactly the best news,

The doctor sat in his chair at a desk in the office. He sighed and explained to Lightning and Sally who were sitting on the other side the desk anxiously listening. "I know this is hard to hear but this can lead to heart failure." Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes hearing that. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand and asked "So the medicine will prevent that?.. Right?" The doctor bobbed his head side to side and explained "It will help. Along with following the instructions I gave you two. You are taking your meds right?" Lightning nodded.

"Good. Now ofcorse there is the option of surgery. Which would lower the chance of this happening again even more. And better to get that sooner rather than later while youre strong." Sally raised a brow and asked "Wait this can happen again?" The doctor sighed and took off his glasses answering "Yes. It can.. I can almost guarantee it will. a simpler version is that there is a small tube inside your chest Lightning. The blood flow inside that tube to your heart is slowed. Not getting the blood and oxygen there caused the attack. Its highly likely to happen again. Especially if you stop taking your medications." Sally and Lightning glanced at each other and Sally asked "Whats the surgery?" The doctor opened a drawer and handed Sally a pamphlet answering "In simpler terms, replace that tube. Increase blood flow." Lightning glanced at the pamphlet and asked "Heart surgery? Isn't that?.. Risky?"

The doctor nodded answering "It is. Just like any surgery to the heart. It's something you should consider though with your age becuase when the next episode happens?... You may not be strong enough for surgery to be an option." Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "Thanks but I think I'm alright. I got my medicines and I'll watch it. I'll be fine now that I know." Sally wasn't as convinced and neither was the doctor as he explained "I understand and it's completely up to you. But this will happen again. You were lucky this time. You could have collapsed?.. Worse been alone and collapsed or?.. I ask all my patients this? What if you had been driving?.. I know you work on cars alot so?.. It's something to think about." Lightning frowned and nodded. He didn't want heart surgery.

As they left Lightning did pull Sally aside and mention, "Keep this between us. Please?.. I don't want Hudson trying to tell me what to do." Sally frowned and nodded answering "Okay.. Okay Stickers.. But you're gonna actually think about it right?.." Lightning grabbed Sally's hand and explained "I honestly don't want and don't need surgery. We know about it now so I can watch myself. Okay? Dont worry?" Sally sighed and frowned saying "But I almost lost you?.." Lightning lifted her chin and kissed her then said "I'm not going anywhere.. I feel great now anyway!?" He said with a smile. Sally raised a brow and stared suspiciously. Lightning grabbed her hands and said "I do. I'm fine. And we got a race to prepare for." Sally sighed and let it be for now anyway...

Race weekend. Lightning insisted he go and Sally tried to convince him out of it but Hudson was racing the new car they designed. Lightning didn't want to miss it. And it would cause more stress fighting than just letting Lightning go anyway Sally thought. Jessica came along bringing her and Hudson's son. Jackson and Cruz came along to.

They all stood in the pits setting up for tomorrow's race as Hudson was qualifying. Lightning grabbed a box from the trailer and started to bring it out. Sally noticed and rushed over taking the box barely and scolded "No! No heavy lifting!" Lightning helped her set the box down on the ground and whined "Sally thanks for looking out for me but I can pick up one measly box of parts." Jackson walked over and Sally stopped him asking "Oh! Jackson.. Would you mind taking this to the pits?"Jackson glanced at the box and raised a brow but answered "Uh sure." He bent over and took the box. Lightning glared at his wife. But Sally seemed satisfied.

They went back to the pits. They watched Hudson race around the track a few times and come back into the pits. Hudson got out, greeted by Jessica. "Did good babe." She said with a smile. Michael was holding Cruz's hand by her. Hudson smiled and then they watched as a few robo cars sped out onto the track. Jackson spoke up asking "Wait?.. if those cars are here does that mean Daniels is to?" Everyone stared as Kirk Daniels walked up, He smiled and greeted "Hows my favorite team?" He asked. Hudson and Kirk shook hands as Hudson answered "Good. We are doing good." Kirk stared at savirtaran and complimented "Seems like you gave my cars some real competition. Cant wait! This should be exciting." He began to leave but stopped and said "Offer still stands Hudson.." And he left. Everyone watched him leave. Jessica grabbed Hudson's arm and asked "What offer?" Jackson listened curiously to, Hudson sighed answering "Yeah uh?.. Kirk offered me a job working for him but.. I declined. I'm a racer. So let's race." He said with a smile...

Lightning sat down on the end of the bed at the hotel. He seemed really tired as he let out a deep breath. Sally was reading something on her phone ans noticed. She set down the phone and asked "Are you okay?" Lightning took another deep breath and answered "Yeah?.. I'm fine.." Sally stared and replied "Stickers? Its okay to be scared?" Lightning raised a brow and snarled "I'm not scared? I think Hudson will do fine tomorrow. Savirtaran is ready." Sally rolled her eyes and scooted closer correcting "Of the surgery." Lightning stood up and scolded "Sal I told you? I don't need it?" "The doctor seems to think you do?" she replied.

Lightning sighed and replied "I dont need some guy no kid, telling me I need heart surgery?" Sally tried giving her opinion "But like he said? It's gonna happen again?.. What if I'm not there next time? What if it's worse?" Lightning shook his head. He didn't want to admit he was scared. But finally said "And what if I die during surgery Sally? What then? I'm alive right now and I'm fine!? I can manage myself?" Sally frowned but nodded and dropped it. She didn't want him getting to worked up and then have another one already...

Race day!

The large family gathered at the pits. Michael even had on his fathers number and little shirt on. So cute! "Oh Jessica? Did you bring sunscreen for the little guy?" Sally asked seeing them. Jessica thought a moment answering "I don't think i did actually?.." Feeling stupid. Jackson handed her a small tube without even thinking twice. Jessica stared at it and her father. He always had a pale complection and burned easy in the sun. "Thanks dad." Jess said with a smile. Hudson tightened his race suit up. He was one of the few actual drivers left.

Ashton walked over and asked "Hey. Think your car is enough?.." He sounded depressed. Hudson looked at his fellow racer and answered "I hope so. Everything alright?" Ash sighed answering "I'm counting on you guys.. This is my last race.. Sponsor is replacing me.." Hudson stared suprised and asked "With who?" Ash frowned and looked over at a robo car. Hudson's eyed widened and then he tightened up the collar and said "Not gonna happen. Drivers make racing. Not some robot." Ashton nodded but knew it was to late for him and walked on. Jessica walked over to her husband and asked "Finn wouldn't replace you?.. Would he?.." Hudson didnt answer.

 _Racers to the track please._

The speakers called. Jessica kissed Hudson's cheek and said "You'll do great." she smiled. Sally spoke up "Be safe out there." Hudson nodded once and got into the car. Speeding off onto the track in the order of qualifying. About 14 drivers and 15 robo cars on the track. Drivers were slowly being replaced anymore. Robo car was starting way ahead to. Hudson qualified for 19th. He was the only driver with the speed capable of even keeping up with robo car. It was up to him to win today.

The first 50 laps, Hudson stayed steady in between robo cars and the drivers. He needed to give the fans a show and grasp attention.Not just win.

Jackson was his coach and spoke up "Doin good but... Lets show off a little.." Hudson smiled, shifting the car and sped up fast!

 _"Woah! look at McQueen! He suddenly got a little burst of speed didnt he!?" Cal said in the stands. Bobby smiled replied "He sure did! Look at that! he just passed three robotic cars!"_

Hudson was very satisfied with that to.

"12th place. Not bad. But you can do better." Jackson coached. Hudson pushed on and passed three more robo vars with ease. They were programmed to go fast. Not be aggresive. Made things easy. Kirk raised a brow. Watching from the box up above. "hmm." He muttered.

 _"5th place!" Cal called out! Bobby yelled with excitement "Wooh! I havent seen a driver do that sense the end of last season! Go McQueen!"_

The crowd cheered as Hudson passed two more robo cars. 3rd place with 80laps to go! Jackson cheered him on "Amazing keep it up!" Hudson gunned it but then the 2nd place robo car blocked him from passing unexpectedly. Hudson tried multiple times to go around a few laps in turns but no good.

 _"Look at that Cal, think one of the autonomous cars are giving McQueen some trouble." Bobby said. Cal nodded watching intensely._

Jackson watched Hudson try once more with no luck and asked "I thought they weren't programmed to do that?" Hudson answered explaining "The old ones arent. Arv is." Arv was the newest design of Daniels. Arv learned, talked, listened and could see with an actual camera view. Which gave the audience a whole new perspective of the races.

50 laps to go!

Hudson was still stuck behind Arv.

 _Cal spoke up into the speaker "You remember when the sims came out to help young racers and push them?" Bobby nodded, "Imagine having arv instead of the sim!?" Bobby laughed and replied "Wooh I cant even!"_

Jackson and the others watched as Hudson had trouble getting around Arv. "Come on you got this Hudson!" Jackson cheered. Everyone watched axiously as the end of the race grew closer!

Kirk was anxious to. Arv was the only autonomous car that he didn't control. Arv was its own robot. it's own mind. Just programmed the rules into her ofcorse.

Hudson tried passing again But Arv blocked. Jackson had an idea and coached "Slingshot. Swoon her over and speed around the left side." Hudson replied "Okay." Hudson veared right and Arv followed but Hudson gunned it left and Arv blocked! Hudson growled and sped up gunning it on Arvs right side and at the same time Arv rammed to the right to block!

"No!?" Jackson yelled as Arv hit the side of Savirtaran! The front driver wheel blew loudly and when the hub hit the the asphalt sparks ingnited! Lightning yelled at Jackson "Get him out of there!" As Arv pushed Savirtaran into the wall, Arv shifted nose first into the wall and barrel rolled in front of Hudsons nose! Hudson panicked and tapped the brakes, The robo car behind him rammed the rear of Savirtaran hard! The rear lifted over on top of the robo cars hood and as they turned slowly slid off side ways!

 _"McQueen and a robo car have crashed! Headed into the in field!" Bobby yelled!_

Savirtaran slid driver door first onto the track and began flipping and rolling right behind Arv! A gianr ball of yellow and orange blew from Savirtaran! Everyone watched in horror as Arv folllwed by savirtaran rolled into the in field! Arv rolled and hit the pit wall stopping. Steam came. from underneath. Savirtran rolled hitting Arv and rolled up into the air!

 _"McQueen is airborne!" Cal yelled!_

It was like slow motion as Savirtaran was in the air!. Everyone watching afraid for Hudson's life! The car headed straight down toward...

Lightning's eyes widend as he yelled "Everyone out of the pits!" Lightning and Sally ran!, Cruz grabbed Michael and ran with Jessica behind! The pit crew rushed out! "Jackson!" Cruz yelled scared he would be crushed by the wrecked car!

Jackson looked up as Savirtaran came down slowly! His heart pumping loudly!

Jackson jumped from the podium as Savirtaran crashed down on top of it, dust amd smoke flying! Hearing Cruz scream again "Jackson!"...

The McQueen's and Storm's waited for already 3 and a half hours. Still not hearing a wors of Hudson's condition. Lightning had fallen asleep, leaning on Sally's shoulder. Michael, who had no idea what was going on was curled up and passed out in Lightning's lap and arms. It was the only sweet thing in this horrid moment. Jackson glanced at Lightning and asked "How can he sleep right now? His son is in there?" Jackson escaped the car's heavy smashing with a few scrapes and bruises luckily. Cruz Cruz shooshed him saying "He has a heart problem. Its probably just the medicine." Jackson raised a brow and whispered asking "What heart problem?" Cruz stared and explained "Jessica said he had a heart attack last week." Jackson glanced at Lightning and Sally who was tapping her foot ancy and worried.

"Oh.." Jackson mumbled and sat back down in his seat. Jessica was next to him and in tears. She finally stopped crying but was in panic. Jackson grabbed his faughters hand and tried to be positive "Hey. He'll be fine." Jessica glanced at her father and replied "You don't know that?.. Dont give me false hope." She was tapping her feet to. (Sense Hudson never got the truck, she never drove it, Jessica never lost her leg.)

"McQueen?..Hudson?" A nurse called and Jessica stood up immediately while the others sat and listened as the nurse walked closet and explained. "Hudson is doing very well. He's gonna be moved to the intensive care unit where you can all visit him shortly. One or two at a time though. We dont wanna overwhelm him." Jessica asked upset and afraid "So he will make it through?" The nurse nodded with a smile and replied "I'll come back to show you all to his room once he's settled." and left. Eve Everyone felt a burden lifted hearing that and smiled. Celebrating quietly. Sally let Lightning rest still though. Jackson couldn't help asking "Sally?.. What happened? He had a heart attack?.." Sally stared a moment and Jessica slapped her dad's shoulder scolding "Dont? Mom!? I told you that in confidence you wouldn't say anything?" Cruz shrugged.

Sally frowned and sighed admitting "Well.. Yeah he did. He didn't feel good and got worse and I was going to take him to the hospital but he couldn't stand up and he looked faint so I called the ambulance and he jad a heart attack.." Jackson and Cruz felt horrible. "So he's gonna be okay?" Jackson asked. Sally smiled and nodded "Just takes a few weeks to heal up.." She brushed Lightning's hair back out his face some. Cruz frowned and grabbed Jackson's hand and whispered "I don't wanna get old.." Jackson snickered a bit and squeazed her hand gently.

Not much longer. another hour or so the doctor came out and guided the family to the unit while explaining Hudson's condition. "I honestly couldn't believe he was fully awake when he came in? Most people in his condition are in a coma. He is however asleep now. You can all still visit him and see him. I'm sure he'll wake up in a few days." Jessica whimpered asking "What do you mean a few days?.." The doctor continued "Hudson had a bad crash. He's lucky to be alive. A thoracic spinal fracture, spinal cord injury, neck fracture, tibia and fibula fractures to both legs, fractures in both hands, fractured right forearm, fractured elbow, four fractured ribs and a pulmonary contusion. I've seen some bad car accident injuries but this one.. phew.." Lightning asked "But he will be okay?" The doctor nodded saying "I expect a full recovery. A slow one. He's gonna have trouble walking at first and have some pretty deep scars. But he should be out in a few weeks." They stopped at the room. Jessica rushed in, Cruz and Jackson stared at the McQueen's. Sally motioned for them to go on ahead. They did. Sally had Michael at the moment. The toddler wouldn't understand and just beg to be held by daddy if he saw Hudson right now.

The doctor continued "You're son has a long and rough recovery ahead. Good thing he's got a good family supporting him." Lightning nodded and thanked the doctor. They stood outside the door for a moment silently. Sally had tears in her eyes as she muttered "We almost lost our son today Stickers.." Lightning nodded. He was just traumatized of the idea. "And I almost lost you a few days ago.." she added. Lightning warmly looked at his wife and wrapped his arm around her "But you didnt.. We didn't. Okay?" Sally wiped her eyes and asked "Why don't you think you need the surgery?" Lightning sighed answering "I don't like the idea of some kid cutting into my chest and messing with my heart. I'm.. I'm scared." Sally rested her head on her love and said "I'm scared to but.. If that's your best chance to live without another problem?.. Shouldnt you do it?.." Lightning frowned and thought before answering.

"There's the risk I die having that surgery Sal. You want me to take that risk? To schedule my death?" Sally glared a bit and explained "The valve surgery has a 94 percent success rate Lightning. 94?!" Lightning sighed and mumbled "Its open heart surgery. I'm not doing it." Sally snarled back quick "If you wont do it for me, do it for Hudson and Michael!?" She griped! Lightning frowned and glanced down at the sleeping toddler on Sally's shoudler. Shaking his head. "Playing that card now? Gonna guilt me into it?" He asked Sally rolled her eyes amd scolded "I was an attorney. Ive been guilting people into things for a long time." She was upset with him. Lightning did have to think about it.

 **so thats your guy's choice!?**

 **Does Lightning have the risky but highly successful open heart surgery valve replacement?**

 **yes.(the biggest risk is Lightning making it through the surgery. Hes older and his heart isn't doing well. and has health problems making him weak)**

 **or...**

 **no. (Which puts him at a higher risk of another heart attack)**


	8. racing is more than a car

The next day came and Hudson still hadn't woken up. And it was hard on Jessica with this situation and still having the toddler son to look after. Luckily She had good parents who were more than willing to help and good in laws as well. Jessica sat next to Hudson. Michael was with her parents at their hotel. Lightning and Sally were at rhw hospotal cafeteria getting some drinks. Jessic held her husbands hand. Seeing the casts, ivs, the oxygen mask, the bags, the stencils, the beeping of the machines.. It was overwhelming.

"You'll be?.. Okay?.." Jessica muttered with tears. Trying to convince herself more. Sally and Lightning knocked and walked in. Jessica wiped her tears and stared. She looked tired. An old grey shirt and jogging pants with her hair up in a messy bun and a bare skin face. One thing with Jessica was she loved make up. If she wasnt wearing make up you knew she didn't feel well.

Sally walked over and handed Jess a war cup of.. "Tea?." Jessica asked. Sally smiled answering "Its better for you." Sally was always so caring and treated Jess like the daughter she never had.

Lightning stared at his son. Hating see him in the hospital like this. They sat a while chatting. Jessica sighed and with losing faith of Hudson waking up,"I'm gonna go shower.." She mentioned. "Let me know if he wakes up.." And he grabbed her bag and left. Lightning and Sally sat there alone with their son. For Sally who had been through things like this with Lightning before.. This was much harder. It wasn't that she loved Lightning less but this was her son. Her baby boy!?.. Sally began to cry. Lightning grabbed her hand and said "He's okay.." Sally leaned into Lightning's chest and cried softly. Listening to Lightning's heart hurt her to!..

She nearly lost the love of her life and now her son. Lightning tried cheering her up with happy memories, "Hey? Remeber the first time Hudson got to ride in the car over 100?" Sally looked up at Lightning's small smile. "He was what? Three or four? I rolled down the window and let him feel the wind for just a second and he made this crazy face?!" Sally smiled and replied adding "He was excited. I don't think he ever made thay face again for anything?" She giggled. Lightning nodded and asked "And the time I let him drive the car around willys butte?" Sally's brows raised saying "Even though I told you not to and he was too young!?" Lightning shrugged "Ehh I think you suggested rather than told me not to?.." Sally shook her head and sighed.

"He wrecked your car that day.." Sally added. Lightning chuckled "Yeah but? Remember that smile on his face coming home?." Sally nodded and held Lightning's hand tightly. "Love you Sally." He said softly. Sally kissed his cheek and said "If you love me you're gonna think about the surgery." Lightning sighed and replied "Alright.. I'll think about it.." He griped. He still didn't want it but deep down he knew it was best.

They heard a knock on the door and Sally called."Come in.." The door opened slowly as Kirk Daniels walked in. Lightning and Sally's eyed widened seeing him. Kirk frowned and glanced at Hudson and softly apologized "I'm so sorry for what happened.. Is Hudson going to be alright?.." Lightning stood up answering "He will be." Kirk nodded and replied "This is why i created Robo cars.. To prevent this?.. I want you to know Arv wasn't controlled by anyone.. No one did this on purpose?.. But I do feel responsible myself.. And I'm sorry.." Lightning was angry and snarled "A real driver? wouldn't have made the mistake your car did. A real racer wouldn't have made that move and injured my son." Sally stood up and grabbed Lightning's arm.

Hoping it would calm him down before he over did it. Kirk nodded with a frown saying "Im sorry.. Let me know if I can do anything?.." Lightnings brows lowered answering "You've done enough." Kirk sighed and left feeling pretty bad. Suddenly machines started going off! Lightning amd Sally looked at their son who didn't seem any different. Suddenly nurses and his doctor rushed in. One nurse guided the parents out. Lightning looked one more time at his son before they were shoved out and the door closed...

Jackson and Cruz along with Michael rushed over to the hospital when Jesica told them Hudson had a problem. Everyone waited for a good hour before the doctor came back out into the private waiting room for the family. Everyone stood up quick amd eager to hear what happened. "Hudson is stable. He just had a small spell where he stopped breathing properly. But he is alright and doing well. He's in good hands here. But if you want we can transfer him back home? To your hospital back in Radiator Springs?" Jessica's eyes widened asking "He's okay to go home?" The doctor nodded and said "He's awake now. If you all want to."- Before the man couod finish the entire family rushed over to Hudson's room!

Jessica rushed in with Lightning and Sally standing at the door, "Hudson?.." Jess called out softly at the end of the bed. Hudson slowly opened his eyes and smiled a bit. He spoke in a whispering rasp. Like a scratchy throat sound. "Hey.. You're here.." He took a deep breath. Jessica rushed beside him and gently touched his face gently. Lightning and Sally walked in slowly. Hudson looked over. Sally rushed to his side. Lightning joked asking "How you feel?" Hudson snickered a bit answering "Well I've felt better.. What happened?.." Jessica spoke up answering "You crashed.. Rolled over and landed up in the pits.." Hudson took a deep breath and asked."Did anyone else get hurt?.." Sally shook her head no. Lightning walked closer.

Hudson looked over as Jackson and Cruz with Michael came inside. Seeing his son did cheer him up to ofcorse. Michael looked over and held up his hands for daddy to hold him. Sally went and took the boy and held him next to Hudson. Hudson smiled and spoke to his son "Hey rookie.. How's my boy doing?.." Michael just smiled and leaned over resting his head on Hudson's arm a bit. It hurt but Hudson didn't care. He loved seeing his family. "What about Savirtaran?.." Hudson asked. Lightning sighed answering "Destroyed. All that matters is that you're okay." Hudson frowned. Jackson stepped forward and said "We are all glad you're okay Hudson." Hudson faked a small smile and replied "Thanks.. Hey?.. What about the original Savirtaran?.." Jackson asked "What about it?"

"Isn't it in the shop? We could still race?.." Hud expained. Lightning scolded "As proud as I am that you're ready to get back out there? You cant race for the rest of the season and probably not next season either?.." Hudson whined "But if we let Daniels' robo cars win another piston cup, that could be it for every single racer out there?.. Not just me!?" Jackson and Lightning glanced at each other with a frown. "Yeah but?.. where would we find another racer now? Its near theend of the season?" Jackson asked. Hudson looked up at Jessica. Everyone's eyes widened a bit and looked at her to. Jessica stepped back and asked "Wait?.. me?.. No way? I'm not a racer?.. I've never raced? Just those underground style races back in highschool?.." Hudson reassures her "You can do it. I know you can.. Plus whose better than these three to help you?" Jessica looked at her parents and Lightning. Jackson seemed a bit more concerned.

Hudson added "Please?.. You saw the way the racers have been getting replaced?.. And Ashton?.." Jessica frowned and answered "What do you three think?" Meaning Lightning and Jackson and Cruz. Cruz smiled answering "I say lets kick Daniel's but. Everyone's worked so hard for this and we're so close!? If Hudson wants us to keep going. We should." Lightning sighed but added "I'm with Cruz." Jackson was silent for a moment. Jessica raised a brow asking "Dad?.. What do you think?.." Everyone stared at Jackson as he softly and slowly answered "I?.. I guess let's do it?.. But how are you going to convince Hudson's sponsor to race you when you have no wins at all?" he asked. Jessica wasn't sure at all.

Hudson smiled and replied "Let me talk to Finn. I can get you in.." Jessica smiled and gently kissed Hudson's cheek. "Well that means we got some work to do once we're back home. That car isnt completely ready." Lightning reminded. Cruz added "And in less than a week." Hudson smiled at the families working together to save racing. Happy with his life...

Now Hudson was transferred to the hospital back home. And the family finished the last touches to Savirtaran while helping Jessica train for the coming race. Hudson asked Finn about adding Jess to the team. The only reason Finn aloud it was a, Hudson asked and recommended it. and b, She was a Storm. Her parents had racing in them more than Hudson's. Jessica wasnt to bad a racer at all. She would be fine out on the track. Hudson wished he could go. But there was no way. It was literally a week sense his accident and he was in no condition to leave the bed yet...

As the team pulled up to the track and unloaded the trailer, Jessica and Lightning were smothered by paparazzi, looking for news on Hudson. Lightning stepped on front and spoke "Hudson's condition is improving with each day. He has a long recovery ahead but thanks all of his fans for their support in this difficult time." The cameras flashed as a reporter asked "What does this mean for Savirtaran!?" another, "So does that mean we should expect Kirk Daniels cars to replace Hudson!?"

Lightning chuckled and answered "No, thats ridiculous. Savirtaran will continue to race along with Hudson's sponsor. We have a newly trained driver who is well equipped to handle anything from these autonomous race cars?" the reporters seemed suprised as one asked "Whose the driver?!" Jessica stepped forward and with a smile answered "Me. I will be racing in Hudson's place." The cameras took plenty of photos of her now!..

With everything ready and set up. The racers all lined up. Jessica started in last sensw she never qualified and Hudson never finished the last race. 28th of 28. She had a long way to go. Jackson coached his daughter,

"Alright. Deep breaths. Take it easy for a while. You got atleast an hour before you absolutely have to get ahead." He reminded. Jessica smiled and replied "I got this dad. No worries.. I'm ready.." She wasn't even nervous. Racing was in her blood. In her family...

Sally and Hudson with Michael watched the race on the small tv in the hospital room. Hudson asked his mother "Do you think this was a good idea?.." Sally was bouncing Michael on her knee and looked at her son answering "Jackson and Cruz wouldn't let her if they didnt think so. Plus you know your dad would have said something?" Hudson agreed and watched the race...

 _"Jessica Storm will be replacing Hudson McQueen for the rest of the season. And there she is!" Cal said into the speaker._

The crowd cheered for her. Well some of the crowd. And the race began!

Robo cars were in the lead while all the drivers were in the back. Jessica was leading the actual racers, Between robo cars. Jackson and Lightning watched from the pits. "Alright. Got 100 laps left. Lets move up. Show Kirk we still got it." Jackson coached. Jessica smiled and gunned it! Passing a few robo cars with ease. With each gained position, Jessica became closer to facing Arv. Lightning asked "Think she's ready?" Jackson sighed and answered "Let's just save racing.." Lightning frowned and watched as Jessica comtinued to gain potisitons.

 _70 laps to go._

Jessica asked "Which one is Arv?" Jackson answered "Five positions ahead. Arv is on first." Jessica took a deep breath and continued to pass.

4th..3rd...2nd...

"There you are.." Jessica mumbled aa she drafted Arv. Jackson and Lightning watched a moment. "Keep steady. Try passing right after the fourth turn." Jackson instructed. And being his daughter, he was being extra careful.

 _50 laps to go_

As the fourth turn came Jessica did as told. But with no luck as Arv blocked her. She tried again for the next few turns with again no luck.

Jessica became frustrated! "I can't find a way around!? What do I do!?" She asked her father. Jackson sighed and watched at Arv just was to difficult to pass. It learned from whoever it's opponent was.

 _25 laps..._

"Take it back.. Ease up.. We cant pass it." Jackson said with a frown. Jessica was suprised and asked loudly "Give up?! You want me to let Arv win!?" Jackson and Lightning glanced at each other a moment. Lightning asked "What's the plan?.." Jackson explained "Teach Arv something." Jessica didn't understand at all and snarled "I'm not giving up!? I can't let this car or robo cars win?" Jackson explained "I know. But Arv learns by how you drive with it. Make her think blocking is enough to stop you." Jessica asked back "It is enough to stop me!? We can't keep doing the same old thing? Its not working?! Racing has changed Dad.. Arv wrecked my husband. It's gonna pay." Jackson's eyes widened and he yelled "No! Jess listen to me!? I know you're mad.. Hurt.. But revenge and driving aggressive isn't going to help!? Don't do anything crazy!?" Jessica shifted up and attempted to pass Arv again!

Jackson yelled scolding "Jess stop! Dont be that racer!?" But she didn't listen and tapped the back of Arv aggressively! Jackson took off his head set and through it down. Upset as he watched his daughter ram her hood into the rear of Arv.

"You may have wrecked my husband you piece of scrap metal!.. But you wont wreck me.." Jessica gunned it right into the back of Arv! Arv swerved losing its grip! Jessica swerved around passing the car aa Arv slammed into the wall hard! The crowe gasped and shocked by the aggression. Lightning and Jackson knew this was bad. Jessica needed to fix this..

 _"It looks like Storm is gonna take the win!" Bobby yelled. Cal replied "And it looks like robo car Arv is done." Bobby nudged Cal saying "Good thing there was no actual racer inside that car!? hmm!?" ..._

"Jessica Storm takes the win!" Yelled the speakers! Hudson and Sally frowned at the screen. Jessica had found another way to end racing for them..

Jessica didn't mind the attention! Jackson and Lightning rushed over to the winners circle to her. Jackson immediately grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her toward the trailer scolding "You really did it now Jess.." Jessica yanked away and snapped "I did! I won!? Savirtaran won!?" Jackson yelled "Don't you get it!? Savirtaran was meant to be the hero!? The car that saved racing!?" Jessica defended "And now it is!?" "There's nothing to save if you drive away the fans!?" Jessica stared. She didn't think about that. She wasn't thinking about the fans?.. Just revenge for what happened to Hudson. "I'm sorry.." She muttered. Jackson sighed and explained "No more of that. Arv is a machine. And crashes happen. We can fix this. It's just the one race."...

In a few days everyone was back home. Jessica couldn't wait to see Hudson and her son. So she went with Lightning over to their home to pick up Michael before headinf homw to rest for the night. Sally and Lightning waved bye to Jess and sleepy little Michael. Once they left Lightning grabbed Sally close and kissed her gently. "Well?.. What was that for?" She asked.

Lightning sighed answering "I'm gonna have the surgery.. I don't want to but.. I know I need to.. And these trips?.. I can't do it anymore.. It waa ao hard on me. I'm just not able to.." He frowned. Sally hugged him though which made a small smile appear.

"Thank you.. You'll be absolutely fine Stickers." Sally wwas positive and so loving. Lightning asked "Why do you still call me Stickers anyway?" Sally giggled answering "Because I couldn't very well call you Stinkie witha straight face." She joked. Lightning chuckled and asked "How long have we been married now?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "Oh who knows?.. I guess?.. Almost 38 years?" Lightnings eyes widend joking "Geez we are that old?!" Sally slapped his chest and glared witb a smile saying "You're that old." He couldn't help chuckling a bit at her.

"Let's do something special for ourselves than. Before the surgery." He suggested. Sally raised a brow and replied "Why?.. Stickers youre not going to die. I dont want to do something because you think that?" She took his hand. Lightning sighed and explained "Than lets do something because we love each other?" Sally smiled but it faded asking "Like what?.. We can't travel and you are suppose to be resting." She pulled away but Lightning stopped her and kissed her passionately. "Wow.." Sally muttered softly. She wasn't expecting a kiss like that!?

She caved in. "Alright.. We can do something i guess.. Just you still have to take it easy? Okay?.." Lightning nodded agreeing.

 **so what do Lightning and Sally do for themselves to celebrate their years of love for each other?**

 **Take a small trip to california for a week in Sallys brothers penthouse (Just the two of them. may brake a few of the doctors guidlines ;) But no distractions. no racing. No grandkid or drama. Amd Sally picks this place because her brother is a doctor and can check in on Lightning just in case.)**

 **or...**

 **They go out for an entire week and decide to live life fullest. Completing things they both have wanted to do before, like a bucket list, but between work and racing and family never had before. (If so, what are some bucket list ideas you'd like to see for our older couple)?**


	9. Get away car

Jessica was about to race another race. Cruz had Michael as Jackson was getting things set up to coach his daughter along.

Cruz was holding Michael and asked "Do you think Jessica will do better today?" Jackson grabbed a small box and they walked down to the pits as he answered "Doesn't really matter does it? She's our only other racer? Ahh!" Jackson yelped as he tripped into some kid and dropped the box of parts everywhere. The kid knelt down and frantically put things into the box. "I'm so sorry sir! I didnt!?..." The kid stopped and took off his sun glasses.

"Oh god... Oh god youre?.." He muttered. Cruz bounced Michael as The kid stood straighter and handed Jackson the box. "Jackson Storm and?.. Cruz?.." He was shocked and excited. Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other. It had been a while sense any fans got excited seeing them. Especially someone so young? "You like racing?"Cruz asked. The kid smiled but before he could answer a man called out "Logan! Get your ass back over!?.. Well.. Who did you find?.." The man walked up. Logan. the brown haired kid sighed and stared at the ground. The man smiled and wrapped his arm around the kid and asked "Did my boy do this? I'm so sorry. Logan is a bit clumsy. Logan help Mr uh?.. Storm right?" Jackson nodded. The man stared at the baby toddler son and asked "Yours?" Cruz stared unsure of the man. Logan took the box from Jackson saying "Let me help you get this where it goes.."

Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment. But guided the kid to the pits. "You can set it down there." Jackson instructed and pointed to a shelf. Logan set it down and said "You are an awesome racer.. I have watched all of your races.." He smiled. Jackson asked "You a racer or a fan?" Logan smiled answering excited "Well a fan but.. Maybe a racer some day.. I teach myself all your tricks.. And Cruz's to.." Cruz giggled saying "Nice. Keep trying kid. Don't give up on your dreams." Logan nodded with a frown and replied "Better um?.. Get back to my dad.." And he left.

As Logan walked back up to his father, he frowned. What he told Jackson and Cruz was true. But he had to do what his father made him... " "Did you handle it?" His father asked. Logan nodded slowly. "Good, we can make our move as soon as they get home. They'll be too tired to know Whats going on." He chuckled.

Jackson stood up on the podium. Jessica and the few racers left out there. The sport was dying. And being former racers.. It hurt to see it happening. "That kid's dad was a little weird wasn't he?" Cruz asked as Michael played with her hair. Jackson shrugged answering "Fans are a little weird babe. Alright Jess lets race it clean today!" He said with a smile. Jessica happily agreed. "You got it dad." ...

As everyone began to pack up and head home, Kirk stopped Jessica to check up on Hudson's Condition."Jessica!... Wait up please! ..." Once Kirk had caught up he continued, " I would like to know how your husband is doing?" Jessica glared answering rather rudely, "Better. But wants nothing to do with you. And I wouldn't doubt he will want to sue ." And with that Jessica walked away. Leaving Kirk nervous and worried for his company and family's financial future. Jackson glared at Jessica as she walked by and scolded "You know Hudson would never do that?" Jessica shrugged explaining, "I know but it's good to scare your opponent." And walked off to the trailer. Jackson sighed. Jessica was getting the idea of revenge into her head.

Jessica took 3rd behind two of Kirk Daniels's cars. IT was frustrating. But there wasn't anything she could do now. And Jess was eager to get back home to Hudson and be with him right now anyway. The odd part was Jessica wasn't really enjoying racing? She would never tell her father and mother that. She didn't want to hurt their feelings. She knew Jackson, her father had always wanted someone to carry on the name in racing.. And she had been with Hudson and supported him through his career so much so that? She just never raced officially until now. And she honestly would rather be at home with Michael and Hudson. But this race was for a good cause, to save racing from robo cars...

Lightning and Sally had just arrived and settled in Sally's brothers penthouse condo place. It was beautiful! Windows surrounded the entire open living room/ kitchen areas. The bedroom had a large garage like door to open in a slide motion, the bathroom had a large walk in shower big enough to fit a small dinner table inside there! Two sinks, a nice view of the city. It was going to be so nice having time just for each other with no real distractions. Hudson was doing well enough that they didn't feel the need to worry over their son even. It was going to be a perfect get away. Lightning sat down onto the couch. No cable tv. Which was fine. Sally sat next to her love. Lightning had to ask though, "Why does your brother have an electronic touch screen fridge that syncs to your phone? But no actual tv?" Sally giggled answering "Because Nathan likes to relax and not deal with all the crap on television. You remember when you met him? We can get a few movies for the week we are here if you want to?" Lightning rubbed her knee replying, "It's okay. I can think of ways to entertain myself.." He rubbed up Sally's leg. Sally smiled and they kissed so lovingly. It was just such a sweet and tender kiss.

Sally pulled away and said "Well, We aren't doing anything until we write out a list of things for us to do this week?" Lightning smiled joking some "You and your obsession for making lists. I love you." Sally raised a brow but returned his affection, "Love you to Light." She went and grabbed some paper and a pen. Setting them onto the table in front of them. "Okay, so what should we do?" Sal asked. Lightning leaned into the couch thinking. Sally went ahead and wrote something down. LIghtning glanced at it asking, "Couples Massage?" "Yes!? We both need it!" Lightning sighed thinking and bit his lip cautioisly suggesting "Strip poker?" Sally raised a brow and giggled asking "You want to play strip poker together?" Lightning shrugged. Sally added asking, "You stink at poker?" Lightning griped "I do not?" Sally rolled her eyes but wrote it down anyway. She'd give him at least that one. Sally asked "What about star gaze?" Lightning shrugged "If you want to?" Sally smiled and added it the list. Then Lighting asked "How about a really interesting one?.." "Hmm?" Sally hummed. Lightning leaned forward and took the pencil, writing it down himself. Sally's eyes widened, and mouth dropped as he placed the pencil on the table. 'Really?" She snapped with a cricked smile. Lightning only smiled his devious smile answering with a sharp tone "Really." Sally shook her head asking "You wanna get lucky in every single room in this house?" Lightning answered being silly just to entertain his wife, "Oh yeah, up all night to get lucky baby." He winked. Sally laughed and asked "Let's come up with a few more first Stickers.."

The couple thought for a moment before Sally added "We could go to the theatere and see a movie?" Lightning nodded agreeing "I like it, Oh! I got another one." He added. Sally stared awaiting to hear it. Lightning answered "We could whisper little nothings to each other for fun?" Sally became confused asking "little nothings?" Lighting leaned into her ear and whispered something that made Sally's eyes widen! "Lightning McQUeen!?" She scolded as she pulled away, "Is everything going to be revovled around the bedroom with you tonight?" She kinda smiled. She was annoyed but how could she be mad at those big blue eyes! Lightning replied quickly "I'm sorry!? It's not my fault you got such a perfect little, tight,.. beautiful face?." he smiled. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled softly saying "Alright lets go ahead and get one of these things off the list then." She then leaned back into the couch. Lightning asked "Wait? You mean..?" He paused, hesitating. Sally only answered in a deep, sexy, seducing tone, "Your'e about to get real lucky Mr McQueen" Lightning quickly jumped over top of his wife and began to kiss her everywhere!...

As Jackson and his family headed out quickly to get back home to Radiator Springs. Jackson began to feel?.. Followed?.. The first hotel they stayed at for a night was pretty nice. But he noticed a car that followed a ways behinf from the races. A yellow four door. Besides the color it seemed like a normal car? So he tried to brush it off for the night. They settled into the rooms. Two rooms. One for Jessica and Michael, one for Jackson and Cruz.

Cruz had just gotten out of the shower for the night. She was towel dryinh her faded grey brown hair as she stared at Jackson curiously. Jackson was peeking out the blinds of a window down into the parking lot. "Something wrong?" Cruz asked. Jackson turned toward his wife answering "Nnnooo?... I think I'm just iver thinking something." Cruz tossed the towel down and sat on the bed. Jackson sighed and went to sit with her. They sat quietly as Cruz snuggled up next to Jackson. "Jessica is angry.." Jackson muttered. Cruz sighed answering "I know.. I would he to if some robotic car wrecked you?" She kissed his cheek sweetly. Jackson smiked a bit. "What of this truly is how racing ends?" He asked. Cruz sat up and frowned as she answered. "Well?.. If it is?.." Suddenly the alarm went iff on Jackson's phone! Jackson grabbed it quick!

"The trailer!?" Jackson yelled as he ran to the window to find the back door slowly coming down! "Their stealing the race car!?" He yelled as he grabbed his shoes and ran out to the stairs! Cruz followed running close behind!

They ran outside just as the race car pulled out! "No!" Jackson yelled as he jumped, blocking the race car from going forward. Jackson couldn't tell who was inside the car. He hit the hood and yelled "Get out of the car! Cruz call the police!" Cruz nodded but the race cars engine revved ar ir moved forward some. Jackson jumped back so he wouldn't be knocked down or ran over. "Hey!? What do you think you're doing!?" The race car did it again. Jackson jumped back and yelled "Dont you dare run me over!? Get out of the race car!" He ordered. The race car revved loudly, Cruz pulled Jackson by his shoulder out of the way just in time as the car sped off! "No!?.." Jackson yelled. Cruz and him both watched as Savirtaran disappeared from view. "This isn't good.." Cruz mumbled. stating at the bit of smoke left by the car's speedy take off. Jackson rubbed his eyes and sighed frustrated and pissed off. "That's it. That's the only other race car we had!?" He yelled. Cruz frowned unsure what they could do now...

Lightning breathed heavy for a few minutes. He realized he was worse off than he originally thought and that maybe?.. Maybe it would be a good thing for him to go ahead and get the surgery as soon as possible. His chest burned. NO stung rather. It felt tight and yet numb. H began to panic some so he sat down on the end of the bed. Sally was cleaning up from a nice quiet dinner the two had enjoyed after watching some old movie Nathan, (Nathaniel) Sally's brother had tucked away in some box in the closet.  
Lightning grabbed his chest and slowly took a deep breath in.. And then out. He didn't want Sally to worry or this little trip to end so quickly. He took another deep breath in and then out. He did feel a little better. "Good.. I'm fine.. You're fine McQueen.. You can do this.. Just breathe.. Calm down.. You're fine.. You are okay." He told himself quietly. Sally walked in with a smile that faded asking, "You okay?" She stood at the door. Lightning glanced over at his caring wife answering "Yeah? Just tired.." He lied. Kinda.. He was a little tired. Sally walked close and took his hands saying "You got to tell me if you feel any pain or anything odd okay?" Lightning nodded silently. Sally smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Lightning. I can't let anything happen to you.." She gazed into his eyes. Lightning smiled warmly and kissed her hand replying "I love you to Sal. I'll be okay.." Sally smiled and walked off to the shower. "I'll be quick so we can snuggle up together for the night." She winked. Lightning snickered with a happy smile as he watched her close the door. Once it clicked shut Lightning frowned and sighed. He had to make sure Sally knew he loved her if something did happen to him. So he walked out the room and grabbed...

 **Okay so gonna have McQueen do something kinda sweet, kinda sad, but romantic to. He is going to...**

 **1\. write A love letter. (But tuck it away someplace and give it to her before the surgery)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Make a video for her. A kinda live love letter/ possible goodbye type thing (and send it to her email the night before surgery)**


End file.
